When The World Stops Turning
by Sev-chan
Summary: Life doesnt always go how you plan things like regret, hatered, love, sad misunderstandings, and lust offten get in the way. It's a one way trip through high school. Through the life of Duo Maxwell nothing is ever simple.
1. Of new friends and crush's

Disclaimer: ok I think it's plainly obvious that I don't own them (the characters) or else I wouldn't be attempting to write so ha. Anyways I'm a broke Mexican you won't get a penny from me. I've worked too hard to save it.

When The World Stops Turning

Dear Diary,

Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong in life, it seems that no matter how hard I try I can never make a good thing last, take my love life for instance. It seems the second I want to take things a step further everything falls apart. Then I spend three to four weeks with my bedroom door locked and cry the whole time, while my step parents (who don't seem to notice the pain I suffer) just sit there and pretend I'm perfectly fine. I mean sure, they don't applaud to the fact that I'm gay and they don't condemn me for it, they learned to accept it, which made me more than happy. The only problem is that when something goes wrong in my relationships they pretend that I'm ok and act as if I never asked them for advice in the first place. I guess that's the reason I bought you today.

Well I g2g

I have to finish packing for my oh so wonderful stay at this new school for the bright future of tomorrow and to my overly enthusiastic joy (sarcasm) I get to live there till I finish out the year and then come home, then go back for two more years.

Well bye.

Duo out.

Ps. I'll write once I get there and settle in.

A pair of hands grabbed one of last remaining suit cases and tosses the diary in it and locks the suit case immediately and proceeds to drag it down the stairs. On his way out the door he stops and looks at the house he's lived in for three years now. Then he looks at the mirror right next to the closet and was only greeted with a sad expression and a pair of amethyst eyes. He shook his head and thought to himself.

'everything is going to be fine a new place, new people, new friends I hope maybe it won't be that bad I ...'

Suddenly he heard somebody calling him; his stepmother popped her head around the door.

"Duo sweetheart what's taking so long, do you need help caring that suit case?"

Duo looked at the suitcase, well not really a suitcase more like a huge trunk that actually hurt the last person to carry it.

"No I'm alright." Duo smiled.

Fifteen minutes and one sore back later he was on the road 'man was this going to be a long ride' then he put on his headphones and listened to some relaxing music.

About eight hours later Duo was at the new school called Bernap Academy (1) all Duo could think was-

'great another school, its worse then my last, in fact its worse then a prison.'

He looked at the large building in front of him, which was at least three story's high and spread out in what appeared to be four to five different parts with high walls around the whole thing.

"Wonder where the cafeteria's at, I'm starved." Duo thought out loud 'well better get inside, but how the hell am I gonna get all my stuff in. Mom and Dad just dumped me off here and didn't offer to-'

"Need help?" came a voice.

Duo jumped at the unexpected company.

"Umm....yeah if it's not too much of an inconvenience....damn is that all you brought with you, not that much of a heavy packer are ya?"

"More like a light packer." the guy smiled "..besides I only live a few blocks from here so it's not that much of a hassle to pack if I can go back on weekends." then the guy helped Duo get his stuff inside.

They were both standing in front of huge brown board. (one of many might I add)

"Ahhh... here I am."

"What? "Duo blinked in bewilderment.

"My room silly!" the boy said.

Duo then looked at the board and back at the other boy then something dawned on him.

"Oh I'm so sorry here you are helping me and I haven't even given you my name."

"That's ok I didn't even give you mine."

"Well in any case the names Duo Maxwell and I know absolutely nothing about this school." Duo beamed.

"My name is Kiley Alveronso, some people call me Ki, but that's nobody here." he said as he shook hands with Duo.

"Now Duo lets find your room." they both looked at the boards.

"I see."

"What?" asked Duo.

"You're in room fourteen A right next to mine good, it'll be easier that way to carry all your stuff up."

Four days later

Dear Diary,

Hello. It's about 11:30pm now and my room-mate hasn't come back yet....oh I hope him and that one guy aren't lovers. I mean don't get me wrong my room-mates cute, but his friend is fucking hot. I swear, you see this afternoon I was with Kiley and he introduced me to his friends: Hassanaire and Hanarina Elisario, who happen to be twin brother and sister, and Montra-Lee who we all call Lee, Tessa- Merlin, who is Lee's girlfriend, the good ones are always taken or straight, damn my luck anyways the last friend was Calmerinin I don't know his last name and frankly don't care. So continuing, Cal took off with this other guy who just passed by who wasn't just some guy if you ask me, his name is Heero Yuy. The guy is droop dead gorgeous, perfectly tanned skin, the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes you'd ever see he was just my type. Well toned body, and he was wearing spandex and a green tank top. Now, is it just me or is it that when you're in the middle of checking someone out everyone chooses that moment to ask you if you're gay and what you use in your hair, because it happens to me a lot, but Kiley informed me that they were just friends, but he said he might be wrong, I hope he's not.

Well got to go bye!

Duo out.

Just as Duo was about to go to sleep the door creaked open and in popped Cal. Who appeared to be a little tipsy if Duo could say so himself, in-fact he could!

"What in the hell is wrong with you." said Duo in a plaintive voice 'well that didn't come out quite right'

Cal's head snapped up as he brought his index finger to his lips and-

"Sshhhhhhh.....you might wake up my roommate."

"Idiot, I am your roommate." Duo said slightly irritated.

Heero chose that moment to peek his head in the room "Piiisssst.....Cal.." Heero giggled then continued. "You forgot your jacket" Heero then threw Cal's jacket at him then turned out the lights and left the room. Oddly enough skipping down the hall 'thank god no one was watching'

"Oh...he's so hot!" Duo half moaned.

"Shut up I'm trying to remember what I do with this thing!" said Cal playing with his jacket while slightly giggling.

The next day

"Fuck my head hurts." said Cal groggily in the morning.

Duo just hung his head over the side of the bed.

"It's your fault, from what it looks like you got drunk."

"Ya, but at least I wont be the only one with a damn hangover." said Cal.

Duo got out of his bed grabbed his towel and tooth brush and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be done in thirty k!" Duo yelled out of the bathroom before he shut the door.

"Fine," Cal said " then I'm showering with Heero so don't expect to see me any time soon in the day" for some reason he knew this would irritate Duo.

Duo nearly gagged when he heard that 'did he say with or in Heero's shower' a small growl emitted from Duo's throat.

'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him' Duo mentally repeated to himself over and over again.

Dear Diary,

Oh I know it's been a few days (only two) but anywho. I hate Calmerinin, he's a straight out bastard, he knows I like Heero it's obvious to everyone, even Heero. Cal constantly throws the fact that he's Heero's friend in my face. Oh I hope they aren't fucking each other, seriously Cal spends the night in Heero's room a lot. He's always saying "oh Heero and me are going out tonight don't wait up" and shit like that. I honestly want to start beating the shit out of him. On another note I changed from my French class to a creative writing class I start tomorrow so wish me luck in finding someone I know in that class well got to go its lunchtime.

Duo out

Duo trotted off to the cafeteria area and got a tray.

"Now lets see what excuses they have for food today............oh pizza last piece," Duo said quickly grabbing it "now lets see some pudding, Jell-O, and a Pepsi oohhh Reese's it's a must." said Duo out loud, all the while getting strange looks from people.

On Duo's search to find a table he spots Heero 'oh I wish it was me beside Heero and not Cal The King of All Asses' then Duo hears Hassan calling him over to a quickly filling table, but managing to save him a seat next to Kiley.

As soon as Duo sat down Kiley said-

"So Mr. Duo how is your never ending quest to attract Mr. Heero (2) may I ask?"

"Not well, any suggestions?" asked Duo to no one in general.

"I've got one, give up." said Hassan.

"Ya him and Cal are joined at the hip!" Tessa-Merlin finished.

"Not the suggestion I was looking for." said Duo blandly.

Five seconds after his statement Duo started to bang his head against the table.

"You know you shouldn't do that you could drop your IQ that way."

" Ha ha very funny Kiley." said Duo slightly annoyed.

"Lighten up Duo, Heero's not worth it" said Tessa between bites of what she hoped was lasagna and chicken tetraziny.

"Plus, you could defiantly find somebody better then him, trust me." Hanarina said in an all too causal voice.

'Damn Hana she could say that someone just got hit by a car and still sound like she was talking about the weather' Duo shook himself out of mental thought and stood up.

"But I want Heero!!!" Duo then realized that he said that a little too loud, like as in even Heero was staring at him Duo quickly adverted his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go hang myself now." announced Duo in a cheerful voice accompanied with a tooth decaying smile.

"In that case can I have your lunch?" both Lee and Kiley coursed then glared at each other.

Duo decidedly dove for his plate of food.

"Nooooooo!!!"

Duo had roamed the campus for about twenty-two minutes and finally decided to just skip his last few remaining classes, as he was already late as it was, so why not just take a nice catnap instead.

The braided delinquent made it to the third floor with out being noticed once. As he opened the door to his room he dropped his key on the floor and gasped at what he saw.

There was Heero topless underneath an equally topless Cal the only difference between the two was that Cal had a million hickeys on his chest opposed to Heero's non blemished skin, then the blanket fell. Duo saw what he hoped weren't hickeys on Heero's somewhat inner or outer thighs.

Sadly, all he could do was gawk at the two as he got what he referred to as The Hard on Form Hell for some reason he couldn't move, yet his brain kept yelling GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!!!!!

"Get the hell out and shut the fucking door now!" was all Duo heard before he found himself staring at the front side of the door in the middle of the hall. Soon Duo was off at full speed.

He knew it was somewhere down this hall 'there it is' Duo started to wave his hands franticly behind the glass window of the door soon he was met with a pair of hazel eyes. Duo stood at the side of the door so as not to be seen by the teacher.

Kiley stepped out of the class with a pass in his hand along with his books.

"What is it?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth the second he looked at Duo's face.

"Huh...uh.. their sleeping with each other!" Duo said out of breath then.

THUNK

Kiley looked at Duo for a second then placed his books on top of Duo 's stomach and dragged him to the elevator hoping none of their teachers would see them on their long trip down the hall. Although it would seem kind of funny to see someone lugging Duo up the stairs, but that would just make more work. He just shrugged and continued down the hall by passing the elevator.

When Duo opened his eyes he immediately saw Kiley towering over him.

"Feeling better?" asked Kiley looking down at Duo who nodded.

"Good, now what the hell is wrong with you taking me out of class, then yelling THEIR SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER then collapse to the floor, you know, I had to carry you all the way up here." Kiley was now grinding his teeth.

"It feels more like you threw me down the stair case." said Duo rubbing his head.

"Actually, I dragged you up the stairs, I only dropped you twice." Kiley stuck out his tongue.

"And you didn't use the elevator because?"

"I felt you didn't deserve it since I had to drag you here, now tell me really what's up?"

"Well after lunch I walked around for a while then went to go take a nap then when I opened the door I saw Cal and Heero screwing each other. I ended up in the middle of the hall-way, I'm still trying to figure that one out you know?"

Kiley kind of laughed.

"The only reason there were doing it in your room was because they take Heero's key in first, so he wont skip class and go off to sleep with someone, but it's not like that's gonna stop him.

"So you knew they were fucking each other" said Duo.

"Yes, but like I said I'm pretty sure their just friends."

"So you're saying their best friends with benefits."

"Basically yes, so don't freak too much, besides all he really wants is sex."

"And you'd know that because?" Duo quirked an eyebrow. (3)

"One time, well not one time a couple of times Heero came on to me, first he sent me an e-mail saying and I quote "Hi you look good and if you want a good fuck write me back and I'll set the time and place." Second time he cornered me in the library the last day of school in the section in the books were no one goes. He got as far as feeling me up before I kneed him and took off, then told him to go find someone else to play with, and that if he ever came near me again I'd attempt to kill him."

"Oh, does that mean you want me to stay away from him?" asked Duo kind of feeling bad because he still wanted to date Heero.

"No, just be careful that's all. Now go back to your room and apologize for barging in and go to sleep ok." said Kiley slightly concerned for Duo's health. (which one just choose)

"Of course, don't worry so much over me" smiled Duo as he leaned in and pecked Kiley on the cheek.

"You'll end up giving people the wrong idea that way" said Kiley to Duo who was knocking on his door, smiling as his auburn hair streaked with an over ripe plum color fell into his vision while leaning out the door-way, then closing it after he heard someone answer.

"Who is it?" Duo heard from the inside.

"Your room mate, I really want some sleep." said Duo as he leaned against the door.

"Use your damn key I'm kind of busy."

"I dropped it earlier in the room asshole!" Duo was extremely pissed. (how that happened I don't know)

"One moment" then Duo heard a loud thud and then the door opened and Duo fell in because he forgot he was using the door as support.

"Idiot" was what Duo heard Cal say as he went to go lay next to Heero on the bed looking at, Duo's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing reading my diee.. er... Journal, you have no right" Duo said as he snatched his "journal" from Heero's grip.

Ok now Duo was really pissed off.

"Look we just found it or I just found it, I only read the first page and glanced at the second before you tore it from my hands." Heero looked at Cal. "Besides when Cal got off the bed he knocked it off the top bunk, which means you left it out for everyone to see. I'm going, so see you later Cal." Heero said as he walked past Duo, all Duo did was stand there mute as he watched Heero leave then Cal left closing the door behind him.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe today was such pandemonium, plus this is the first I've written in you twice in the same day. Well anyways like I was going to say after lunch I walked around for a while then walked in on Cal and Heero in the middle of "Play Time" all I wanted was a nap damnit, after I saw that I felt horny and terrified at the same time. I immediately ran in search of Kiley (not for that reason) then I passed out once finding him, not because of the shock, but the fact that I ran down two stair cases and down the hall at full speed. Then, he decides to drag me up two flights of stairs because doesn't want to give me the satisfaction of using modern conveniences on my expense. On a whole other note did I forget to mention that Kiley doesn't use cell phones, elevator, with the exception of escalators, (I guess that executes vibrators) anywho I woke up with a killer headache. He gave me some advice and Advil I think and I came in the room just to find Heero reading you. Do you think I'd win a case by saying he forced entry on you, uh....this is getting weird yeah ok by now.

Sleep time, Duo out.

Out of pure curiosity Duo flipped to the first page of his diary and read through it.

"Oh great god of Death take me now, he probably thinks I'm some kind of weak emotional sissy!" Duo tossed his diary underneath his pillow and proceeded to bang his head against the wall then stopped when he heard Kiley yell he was getting stupider by the second. So he retired for the night and went to sleep.

* * *

One: I just can't stop changing the name of the school, I hope this is the last time I do that. 2-5-04 

Two: My boyfriend does that he actually puts Mr. Before someone's first name and calls them for example Mr. Inset name or Mr. blah

Three: I do that a lot, for no reason at all its just fun

A/N: I just want to say sorry that there wasn't much 2x1/1x2 action it was more like 1xCal, but truthfully I didn't mind one bit I do promise that there will be some 1x2 action. I know there's at least gonna be three to four chapters (I hope) or else no one finds out who Duo ends up with.

Next chapter

Does Heero really value sex more then love? Will Duo catch Heero's attention? And what is Trowa doing getting drunk at a gay bar, better yet who takes Duo home after all the liquor? Find out in the next chapter of When The World Stops Turning

Ps. I'll continue to write and post as long as I get one or two good reviews.


	2. Drinking and the evil that follows

When The World Stops Turning

Chapter 2

It started out just like any other day only Duo was heading to a different class instead of French before lunch, it was now creative writing.

'This is going to be easy honestly' Duo thought.

As he entered the class he blinked he had to if he hadn't he would have been trapped by those beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

Some one was calling him, but it sounded so distant, soon he found himself face to face with the teacher, she introduced him to the class and sits him right next to-

"Heero Yuy" said Mrs. Motosuwa. (1)

"Yes Mrs. Motosuwa."

"Would you be so kind as to show Duo Maxwell all the notes till now?"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure." Heero emphasized the word pleasure.

Heero takes out his notebook and hands it to Duo.

"It's not very neat, but it's readable, borrow it if you have to." was all Heero said.

Duo took the notebook making sure to "accidentally" brush his hand against Heero's. He saw Heero out of the corner of his eye.

Duo was smiling he couldn't help it, he was sitting next to Heero.

"Cute." said Heero.

"Huh?" Duo blinked.

"Oh nothing." Heero said with a smirk.

"Yes...." Duo whispered a few seconds later.

"Uhh...What ?" asked Heero.

"You're staring." Duo tried to whisper, but sounded husky instead.

"Sorry...not use to seeing new students, funny though you think you'd see a lot of them with the schools good rep." whispered Heero.

"That's ok, I get that a lot when I go to a new school." said Duo.

"Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell out side now if you can't keep it to a whisper." demanded Mrs. Motosuwa.

"Yes Mrs. Motosuwa!" they said and both went outside.

"So do you move a lot?" asked Heero.

"Well yeah, I mean it's not like my parents are in the army or navy or anything they just like to move a lot because they can. They promised we'd stay in one place longer then three months, which is amazing because they kept to that promise." Duo said while leaning against the wall.

"How many schools have you been to?"

"Well let me think umm..........about six or eight. I don't know, don't keep track anymore no use." Duo slightly laughed.

"Guess not...........you seeing anyone?" Heero looked Duo up and down.

Duo looked at Heero and smiled.

"Why ya asking?"

"No reason." said Heero.

"Oh.........how about you?" asked Duo.

"No one as of yet."

"Well in that case me neither. " Duo beamed.

"What do you mean 'in that case'?"

"I didn't want to let you think I was some kind of loser who can't get a significant other. I mean it's kind of hard to have a relationship when you move a lot." Duo had strangely lowered his voice while saying that.

"You care what I think?" Heero actually sounded surprised.

"Well you're the first person I've met in this class and I want to make a good impression." Duo winked one eye in Heero's direction.

"Uhhh...the teacher said to come back in now." said some boy with blond hair.

As they took their seats the teacher called out names.

"What she doing?" asked Duo.

"Rachel Allaman." called the teacher.

"She's handing back evaluations." said Heero.

"Amy Amery." Called the teacher.

"Evaluations?" Duo looked confused.

"Trowa Barton." Called the teacher.

"Of our last poems." stated Heero.

"Oh." was all Duo said as he watched the person in front of him return to his seat.

"So what'd you get ..er.. Trowa?" Duo asked the guy in front of him while looking at the name on the paper.

"A three, better then the one I got last time." said Trowa.

"Heero Yuy." called the teacher.

"So how's the grading scale?" Duo asked honestly interested.

"Ten being the highest one being the lowest." said Trowa as he tuned to sit properly in his desk.

"So what'd ya get Heero." Duo asked.

"A five." Heero cringed.

"Ooh not much of the poet are we?" Duo teased.

Heero was just about to choke Duo when the bell rang for lunch and Duo was gone quicker then he could realize it.

Duo was practically glowing as he took a seat in between Hanarina and Montra-Lee.

"I guess creative writing went well Mr. Duo." said Kiley.

Duo gave a goofy smile and nodded.

"Not well, amazing!" said Duo.

"Pray Tell." (2) said Hassan.

"I sit right next to Heero and right behind some hot guy with long bangs."

" I see," said Hana who looked at Lee and nodded once. "his condition has worsened." continued Hana.

"I do agree." added Kiley.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur.

Dear Diary,

It's about 9:55 five till lights out. Today has just become the best one of my life, you see when I went to my new class I got to sit next to Heero who I'll be sitting next to for the whole year. The best part is we actually talked. Better yet, I think he's into me he was asking me if I was dating any one. We also talked about other stuff, which isn't important, besides the fact that I think he likes me, I think he likes me. Well, I'm gonna see if I can get some sleep so write ya later.

Duo out.

Duo was about two minutes into his attempt to sleep when Cal came in and started to change.

"Where're you going?" questioned Duo.

"Out." said Cal.

"Let me come." said Duo.

"No." growled Cal.

"I'll tell the principle." Duo threatened.

"Liar." hissed Cal.

"I never lie." stated Duo like it was a fact that everyone knew.

Cal looked at Duo.

"Fine you got five, staring now!"

Duo jumped up and grabbed an assortment of clothing and shot off to the bathroom.

Five minutes later

Duo came out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt cut an inch above his belly button, with leather pants, which clung to his hips. Sporting black boots with buckles lining up to the top, he also wore a black jacket that went down to his ankles with two slits on either side so it split into three pieces all the while his hair cascading (his hair is still in a braid, but it would look nice flowing.) down a little past his butt.

"Ready!" said Duo.

"Ya." was all Cal could say while gawking at Duo "lets go."

As they left the room they crept through the still hall careful not to wake anyone with hard footsteps. Soon they were outside near the far right side of the school. Now their pace was more casual, eventually Duo saw a figure behind the equipment room near the fence, it was Heero.

"What is he doing here?" asked Heero.

"He said he'd squeal to the principle if I didn't bring him."

"Fine." said Heero.

Heero throws a rope over the wall and climbs over Cal goes right after him then Duo. Heero and Cal start to walk off without Duo.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Duo.

"Look we didn't invite you to come." said Cal.

"But you let me come." stated Duo.

"It wasn't an invitation to follow us, now leave." said Heero.

"Fine by me I have to go somewhere anyway."

"Then why are you still following us?" Cal sounded annoyed with Duo.

"Just for your information the road I'm going to is the same way you're going, in fact it's right there and I'm going left not right like you two."

Duo crossed the street and continued to walk until he got to the place he needed to be, a place called. "Links Copy and Business Supply"

Duo walks up to the front counter

" Umm....is Lyrics here tonight?" Duo asked a bit hesitant.

"Depends on what ya want." said the guy with pal purple hair.

"Look I kind of need a fake ID that's all." said Duo.

"Well in that case follow me and I'll hook ya up, oh and I'm Lyrics.

"Cool...I think."

"So how old ya wanna be?" asked Lyrics.

"Umm... Twenty-one as of yesterday" replied Duo as he smiled.

"Reason being?" asked Lyrics as he took Duo's picture.

"I look young if I say I'm older, they might not believe me."

"Point in take."(3) said Lyrics.

"You'll have to wait 'bout thirty minutes before it will be done so lets kill time. Know how to play poker?" Lyrics smiled as he pulled out a set of cards.

30 minutes later

"Oh My God if I had money on this game I'd be broke." Lyrics complained.

"In a way you did, I get the ID for free." stated Duo.

"Oh speaking of which it should be done by now." Lyrics said as he left to the back room and returned in a matter of seconds.

"Here ya go Duo enjoy your first night at the clubs."

"Sure as hell will, oh but would you know were the nearest umm....gay bar is at?" asked Duo slightly awkward.

"Ya just turn right go straight till ya hit Wilker blvd. Then make a left go straight till ya hit Main go right and walk down past the Pond Shop. Go till you see the old Tower Theater then it's the next block over, ya can't miss it." Lyrics waved as Duo left.

Soon Duo arrived at the club and got in with no trouble. As he entered he saw various cute guys at least to his standers. He immediately went to the bar and sat trying to decide what to drink.

"Uhh.... I'll have I guess a Bloody Mary." Duo cringed at first, but continued to drink getting use to the taste than he had one after another. A long while and resisting about sixteen or so guys later he saw a familiar head of hair and jumped to find it or the body belonging to it in the crowd, finally bumping in to Heero.

"Watch where the hell you're going." growled Heero.

"Heero, why you gotta be so mean to me?" Duo said or kind of whined.

Heero blinked a few times. 'he's....drunk'

"Lets dance Heero." said/slurred Duo as he started to dance not letting go of Heero's hand till he was sure he wouldn't ditch him.

They danced for what seemed like hours to the both of them Heero couldn't help but watch Duo as he danced; Duo was so attractive he was practically glowing with desire. But was so easily giving off signals that he was a virgin without even knowing it as each time he pressed up against Duo he'd blush. (Maybe it's the liquor)

Duo could feel Heero's eyes on him, but his eyes were also on Heero's body. The more he looked at Heero the hotter he seemed and the more he wanted him and the hotter his body felt. Every time Heero pressed against him not leaving a gap between them other then their lips, which he desperately wanted to claim, Heero always by passed his lips.

This wouldn't last very long as Cal caught sight of the two basically filling the atmosphere with lust and need.

"Look it's getting late and neither of us will get any with him here." whispered Cal to Heero.

"I'd agree, but I'm in the middle of something here." said Heero.

"HEERO YUY!" Cal yelled. (Wow)

"Got ya." said Heero. (he listened)

Heero caught Duo's arm and dragged him away from the dance floor.

"So who's gonna take him, he can't very well go by himself?" said Cal.

"Not me is all I know." stated Heero.

"No way am I gonna take him." hissed Cal.

"I'm not the one who let him come."

Duo managed to walk away from the conversation or was it an argument and sat at the bar.

"Hey aren't you in my creative writing class?" slurred Duo.

"Yes." said the other teenaged boy. (How these teens managed it I don't know)

"So what ya drinking?" Duo squinted his eyes to see the contents of the glass.

"The strongest drink they got."

"Well bartender I'll have what he's got." hollered Duo.

Duo drank the whole thing in under forty seconds.

"Good!" giggled Duo.

"Trowa...how long have you been here?" asked Heero.

"About since it opened." said Trowa sipping his drink.

"Four hours is a long time to be here, how about you go home and take Duo with you?" said Cal.

"You know, you could just take advantage of the situation, I mean he won't remember any of it tomorrow or anything." said Heero.

"Fine I'll take him home, but I'm not gonna take advantage of him, I'm not you Yuy." Trowa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Heero.

"Exactly what it sounds like, now Duo get up I'm gonna take you home".

Duo looked up and stopped playing with his empty cup totally oblivious to the conversation at hand.

"Really! Cool lets go!" said Duo grabbing Trowa's wrist and falling bringing Trowa with him to the floor.

"Great the blind leading the blind." said Cal walking off.

"But were not blind just drunk!" giggled Duo.

"Uhh... I don't think that's what he meant." said Trowa as he attempted to get him and Duo to their feet, and walk out of the club.

They waked together supporting each others weight all the way back to the school, they went to Duo's room first.

"Trowa, has anyone ever told you, you have a pretty eye."

"I'm not a cyclopes Duo I have another eye."

"In that case." Duo brushed Trowa's bangs to the side, off his face so he could see both eyes clearly.

Trowa for the first time felt extremely exposed like he was standing naked in front of the complete student body, only it was just Duo. He wasn't sure what to say, slowly he leaned in and gently kissed Duo. Trowa couldn't help but get lost in Duos eyes, slowly they parted lips.

"I....I....goodnight" said Trowa as he ran down eight doors and into his room shutting and locking the door behind himself.

Duo stood in the doorway for a second then everything went black.

* * *

Duo woke up with an extreme headache and a sore back as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the backside of the door.

'Shit I must have passed out the second I got in the room, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was me dancing with Heero. Ahhh that was wonderful'

"How do you feel?" asked Cal..

"Like hell warmed over." replied Duo. (or is it froze over)

"Sorry about the bump on your head. You feel asleep right behind the door so I accidentally kept banging the backside of the door on your head without knowing it (4) until the door opened." Cal smiled as he finished.

"I don't think I'm gonna go to first or second today." groaned Duo as he got in his bed after removing his clothing minus his boxers, and went to sleep.

Dear Diary,

Damn the world and all the fucking sounds it makes. Talk about everything being amplified, I've been laying in bed for most of the day I think I'm just gonna sleep the rest of the day away. I don't even think I could eat, I feel like my stomach is doing back flips, shit got to go.

Duo out of commission.

Duo quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

During lunch

Quatre and Trowa were sitting quietly under a tree.

"So would it be rude if I was to ask why you seem so happy this afternoon?" Quatre asked between bites of his sub-sandwich.

Quatre stopped eating his sandwich and looked at Trowa like he was trying to read his mind, but failing badly.

"Please." pleaded Quatre with big shinning eyes.

"Okay......." sighed Trowa.

"You remember that one new guy in my writing class I told you about?"

Quatre nodded in response while he continued to eat.

"Well..last night I ....he...we kissed" Trowa slightly blushed.

Quatre gasped, nearly chocking on his food.

"Seriously!" squealed Quatre after he managed to swallow the food he nearly chocked on.

Trowa nodded " but..he was drunk so he won't remember."

"Oh." said Quatre " I still think you have a chance."

Trowa shrugged

"The only problem is he's so hung up on Heero."

"I know." said Trowa.

"Eventually, I think he's gonna see through him." Quatre said before sipping his drink.

"Or at least his game." stated Trowa.

"The thing is, I think he does consider it as a game, the sad part is...he doesn't care who he hurts in the process as long as he got some."

"I've already lost." said Trowa as he got up and walked off.

Quatre just watched as Trowa walked towards the elevator to the rooms, he knew he was not going to the rest of his classes.

"I really whish he wouldn't lock himself away like that." Quatre said to himself.

On another side of the school sitting on a bench beneath a tree sat Heero and Cal.

"So what do you think of Duo?"

"Well since your asking me, I think he's desperate." said Cal munching into his salami sandwich.

"Meaning." Heero started to sip at his Mr. Pibb.

"That he'd probably do anything to keep you if he got you and would believe what ever you told him." Cal grabbed Heero's soda and took a drink.

"Easy." said Heero the exact moment the bell rang.

"Sometimes, I don't think you realize how easily you turn me on." Cal quickly pulled Heero behind one of the bushes.

They removed each other cloths faster then they could get them on in the morning. Sadly one of the yard duty teachers saw this and walked over to were Cal and Heero sat just seconds before, and looked over the bush only to find their garbage and...socks?

"Those two...one of these days I swear I'm gonna catch them in the yard instead of finding them in the equipment room." the yard duty teacher picked up the trash and walked off. Growing tired of Heero and Cal's "eagerness" as he liked to call it.

* * *

One: Think Hideki Motosuwa, I've been reading Chobits and I ran out of names to use at the moment.

Two: Ever since I read Gundam Babylon I say that a lot.

Three: Another thing I say it means, I get your point and I accept it.

Four: That happened to my cousin only he was in the bathroom.

A/N: So that went well don't you think for the only person reading this so far and the only person who reviewed the first chpt thanks this was for you .

Next Chapter

How hard is it to make a poem anyways. Has Duo finally got Heero's attention? Is Trowa in love with someone he just met? I think Wufei makes an appearance now. And I hope Duo's hangover went well.


	3. Poetry and Romance in the making

Side note: Sorry if there are mistakes I'm kinda tired to check it right now, well enjoy

When The World Stops Turning

Chapter3

Duo wakes up to his alarm clock going off.

"Oh god it's seven-thirty already." he said in an exasperated voice then he heard knocking on the door.

"Cal you get it!" the knocking continued. Duo looks at the bed underneath him just to see Cal is not there.

"Great now I have to get the door." Duo gets up and walks slowly to the door and opens it.

"Morning." said Trowa.

"Morning." said Duo "I'd let you come in but.....oh hell just come in and watch yourselves, which reminds me who's your friend, he's cute."

Quatre blushed.

"My name is Quatre and trust me you don't want to learn the rest."

"If you say so." yawned Duo.

Quatre coughed and looked at Trowa.

"Ummm......I brought you some coffee and some donuts if you want some." Trowa seemed a bit hesitant.

"Thank you so much I need some food after all that throwing up." said Duo.

"Pleasant." remarked Trowa.

"Ya think so." said Duo in mock joy with his eyes alight.

"You're definitely gonna get Heero that way." Quatre said with a bit of sarcasm.

"So the whole school does know." smiled Duo.

"I still sis to see what is so attractive about him." said Trowa as Quatre just smiled at him.

"God it's everything his lips, eyes, and body." said Duo in an erotic sort of way.

"So you're into physical appearance?" asked Quatre.

"No that would make me vane. I want to get to know him and what he's into."

"Sex." said Trowa in a flat voice.

"Oh come on, no body thinks about sex that much." said Quatre.

"Heero does." replied Trowa.

"I wish people would just stop implying he's some kind of nymphomaniac or something."

There was a loud buzzing sound.

"See you in class." Trowa said waving as he left the room fast.

"Maybe you could eat lunch with us today?" Quatre said smiling.

"Hey before ya go.........are you and Trowa going out, because if you are you guys make the cutest couple."

"No no no were just friends, besides I'm straight." Quatre was blushing badly.

"Oh okay I guess see you at lunch," said Duo "and I'll just follow Trowa after fifth."

* * *

Duo got to his class on time and slept through both Math and Biology. When his teacher found him he kept Duo in for break. As Duo looked out the window he saw Heero and Cal at one of the benches near a tree.

"I wonder if Heero would ever fall for me." Duo continued to look out the window.

"I see you've fallen ill to the "I Want Heero Syndrome" it's not healthy you know?" said Mr. Conway his biology teacher.

"I guess.........but I really think he's the one."

"The one?"

"Ya you know the one, I want Heero to be my first..........and my last."

"It's not gonna work that way, he'll end up leaving after he gets what he wants." said Mr. Conway trying to finish correcting papers.

"Why does everybody always say such things about him?"

"Because that how he works." said Mr. Conway as he finished the stack of papers oh his desk.

The bell rang

"See you tomorrow Mr. Conway." said Duo as he left the room.

"Kids these days just don't know how to watch out for themselves."

* * *

Duo quickly took his seat so as not to get into too much trouble. Then looked at the board to read what the teacher wrote on it.

I want you to pick a song lyric or a phrase that you really like then write it down then tell me what it is when I call your name in fifteen minutes then wait till I give you instructions.

Fifteen minuets later

"Lets start with you Mr. Maxwell."

"No need for formalities just call me Duo."

"Fine......Duo phrase now!"

"Fine, fine it's from a song called "Hold Me"(1) it goes. "I've never been the praying kind but lately I've been down upon my knees not looking for a miracle just a reason to believe." that's it." said Duo smiling.

"Any reason distinctively for that sentence?"

"Not sure, just love the way it rolls off the guys tongue as he sings it."

"Mr. Barton yours please."

"Life is but a dream." was all Trowa said not looking up from his paper.

Duo started laughing "I thought you said to reframe yourself form nursery rhymes."

"I'll let it slip this time; at least it's more than two words."

"Ya but earlier in class when I tried to use "pop goes the weasel" I had to go to the office." pouted Duo.

"Yes indeed Duo, but you used it in a derogatory manner just like when you wrote happiness on the board and said that in a derogatory manner. Now go to D-Hall."

"Now what did I do?" complained Duo getting out of his seat.

"You're disturbing the class and disturbing me now go!" Duo got up and left the class pouting.

"I swear that boy makes more noise then skeletons throwing a fit on a tin roof." (2) said Mrs. Motosuwa popping two Tylenol and quickly drinking water before turning around only to see Heero getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"D-Hall."

"Why? May I ask?"

"Any place is better then staying here."

"Ahhh...........I can't believe the nerve of students today.

As Duo sat in D-Hall he saw Heero enter.

'I wonder what he's doing here?' thought Duo as Heero took a seat next to him.

"What is it today Yuy?" asked the teacher behind the desk.

"Didn't fell like being in class."

"I see, well find something to do that won't involve me having to actually pay attention." said the teacher as he went back to his phone call.

Heero looks at the teacher then gets up and jumps to the other side of the table so that he's facing Duo.

"Look how about we get rid of the now awkward situation and get it over with, do you want to go out tonight on a date?" said Heero looking directly at Duo.

"Umm..........yeah sure what time?" Duo tried not to sound too ecstatic.

"How does eight sound?"

"Great, do you wanna meet somewhere?" asked Duo.

"No how about I pick you up?"

"Ok! So.........when's lunch?" (that was out of the blue)

"Well we don't go till 12:45 so we still got twenty-six minutes." said Heero looking at the clock on the wall.

"Aww.........but I'm hungry now."

"Hold a sec." said Heero as he got up and walked to the teacher's desk and opened one of the little square compartments and went back to his seat "here enjoy."

"Uhh.........thanks, but isn't he gonna get mad about that?" said Duo a bit hesitant to eat the starburst.

"No I do it all the time in seventh per. when I'm in here."

"Oh cool." Duo opened the package and started to eat.

Soon it was time for lunch and Duo quickly went to the cafeteria to find Kiley and company while he had this horrible goofy smile on his face.

'So what if I look like a goof I'm a happy goof.'

As Duo took his usual seat next to Kiley he noticed a different face at the table. The guy had jet-black hair tied into a tight ponytail, with obsidian color eyes 'he's hot' Duo thought to himself.

"So exactly why did you get tossed back here again?" laughed Kiley to the guy in front of him.

"Just for your information they didn't toss me back. I was expelled; they said I had no right to be there if all I was gonna do was start a fight with every guy who talked to-"

"Sally!" said everyone in their little circle of friends.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Duo out loud.

"Sorry Duo this is Wufei." Duo took note on how Kiley's face lit up when he said Wufei's name.

"You look happy." said Tessa.

"A little too happy if you ask me." said Hana as she continued to eat her soup.

"Well, do tell why you're so happy." said Hassan.

"Heero asked me out on a date for tonight." Duo beamed; sadly the whole table went silent as everyone looked at him.

"Well I no longer fell like the idiot at this table." said Wufei as he got up.

"Wait for me." called Kiley as he hurried to catch up with him.

"Isn't he nice."

"Duo ignore Wufei, he's got some personality on him."

"You kind of got to feel bad for Kiley, the poor guys been chasing after Wufei since junior high, but he's not interested as you can see." said Lee.

"But it doesn't stop him from trying either you must admire that in him." said Hana.

"Yeah." said everyone at the table.

"Oh..." Duo turned to look out the window (their table is by the window) ".....Shit!!" said Duo as he saw Trowa outside walking.

"What is it?" asked Lee.

"I'm supposed to eat lunch with Trowa and this blonde guy whose name I can't remember at the moment." Duo quickly dashed out the cafeteria in hopes to catch up to Trowa. As Duo managed to catch up he saw Heero and Cal go into the equipment room.

Thunk

"Ahhh I'm sorry I should have.........Trowa! You know you walk a lot faster then it looks" panted Duo. (come on he just ran from the cafeteria)

"Sorry didn't know I was supposed to wait nor did I know you would be joining us for lunch." replied Trowa as he took a seat underneath the tree.

"Q-man invited me." smiled Duo.

Trowa just lifted one eyebrow in Quatre's direction then looked over his shoulder.

"I see you noticed the afternoon festivities." said Trowa.

"You mean Heero and Cal right?" as he looked in the direction of the equipment room.

"I told you he thought of nothing but sex." Trowa said drinking his Sprite.

"Trowa not during lunch and besides it's rude to say such things." said Quatre noticing Duo's happy glow.

"Well just to let you know I have a date with him tonight."

Trowa's eyes widened and he actually sprayed out his soda from his mouth after nearly inhaling it when he gasped out of shock.

"That poor squirrel." said Quatre.

Meanwhile Duo was laughing.

"Tell me it's not true Duo." said Trowa hoping no one else saw that.

"Oh, but it is, and I couldn't be more happy."

"Just wait till later then tell me what your mood is." Trowa got up and left not feeling up to par with how the day was going.

"Why does he have to be like that and what does he have against Heero so much?" asked Duo as he saw the sympathetic look Quatre gave to the retreating form of Trowa.

"Eventually he'll tell you himself so it's best not for me to say his business."

"I understand." and they ate lunch. (lets just say Duo took what Trowa left k)

* * *

It was about ten-thirty when Heero got to Duo's room, Duo was pretty upset plus he was half asleep he had wanted start crying around ten-fifteen, but he would have worried anyone who might have heard him. (i.e. Kiley) But he was use to being upset, still he tried not to let it show. Once they got outside Duo opened his mouth to speak, but Heero spoke first.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long." Duo stared at Heero for a moment then spoke.

"It's ok at least you showed up." he inserted a smile here.

The night seem to pass so fast, but Duo had so much fun they talked about anything and everything. It was the best conversation he had in years in fact this was the best date he had in years.

Duo suddenly became very nervous as they came closer and closer to the school. When they got there Heero walked him to his door. They talked for a little bit longer outside Duo's room and right when they said their goodbyes it happened. Heero leaned in slowly tilting his head a bit and kissed Duo.

'Our first kiss' thought Duo.

It started out slowly then gradually depend, as the minutes ticked away his tongue leisurely traced Duo's lips who parted them slowly as he felt Heero's tongue slide in, his body tensed not fully knowing what to do. Gradually he pulled his tongue out of Duo's mouth and soon he was kissing his neck and nibbling at his earlobe and whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about so just relax you're good at this."

After that Duo relaxed and Heero started sucking on his earlobe then started tracing kisses around his jaw line to his neck to his collar bone and......

"What the hell are you doing outside so late you should have been in your room three hours and thirty-eight minutes ago!"

Duo blinked and they quickly jumped apart 'shit we're gonna be in trouble!'

"I'm sorry we kind of lost track of time."

"I bet." said the man.

"Umm.........he........."Duo looked around but Heero had run off and fast at that.

'Damn him!'

"Can I get an explanation of why you're out so late?"

"Ok........"

"Well." said the man.

"Sorry 'bout that...........actually I can't think of anything.......how about we just sleep together and forget about the whole thing?" said Duo hopefully.

"To the principals' office now!!"

"Alright, I didn't think that was gonna work anyways." said Duo with his head hanging.

Once Duo was done in the office he went back to his room.

"What in the hell was that?!"

"What?" he said in his most innocent voice.

"You know very well what I'm talking about you and him making out, out there I thought the both of you were about to tear each others cloths off!"

"Uhh.........Cal."

"WHAT!"

'Oh how I know that smile just got wider on my face.'

"You know for our first kiss that was really good." with that said Duo went to bed.

Cal left about eight minutes later.

That night Duo had the most breathtaking dream. You see he was laying in bed then Heero came in with nothing but a smile on. He came up to Duo and kissed him gently on the forehead looked at him straight in the eyes with a world full of emotions in them and whispered gently in his ear and said: "I love you."

He would have been more then glad to find out what happened next, but he woke up to light tapping on his door. Duo jumped off his bed and rubbed his eyes and was very pist might I add because he was woken up from a very prosperous dream then noticed who was outside.

"Heero what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You could have told me before you ran off."

"I know, it's just I really had to.......I've been caught too many times and I did that so I could give you this." said Heero.

Duo leaned up a little and was gifted with a soft and gentle kiss.

A few minutes later

"Well I'm glad that couldn't wait."

The next morning

Duo woke up to an exceedingly worm bed and a great feeling of worth (that won't last) and also a lack of clothing. It took him a while to comprehend what exactly he and Heero did, and then realization suddenly dawned on him.

'Shit I just had ahem.........sex with Heero on my first date....shit I lost my virginity to someone I hardly know.' (ya now he thinks about it)

Heero started to wake, his eyes fluttered open slowly.

'Wow he's so beautiful.' thought Duo.

"Morning.....sleep well?" asked Duo.

"Hmm....yes" the words rolled off Heero's tongue like smooth silk.

"How about you?"

"Umm.......good."

"You seem kind of tense, you alright?"

'Ahhh..... I whish he wouldn't look at me like that.'

"Well you are lying nude in my bed along with me who also is wearing no clothes and the fact that anyone could walk in at any second isn't the most comforting thought in the world."

"Oh, well would you rather me leave and go now."

"No no no no no............well I don't know, look can I just say I.......I........this is the first time I've ever done this."

"This?"

"Well what I mean is last night was my first, you were my first..."

Heero looks at him blinks twice and stares

'Shit maybe I shouldn't have said anything what if he doesn't want to see me no more. Oh shit I'm gonna start crying I can already feel the tears coming!'

Heero was still staring then noticed Duo was about to cry.

'Umm...........what exactly am I suppose to do, well don't let him cry that's for sure so uhh........well' Heero then leaned over and kissed Duo then after a few seconds parted.

"Umm.........I really don't know what to say except please don't cry I really don't know how to deal with that kind of situation." Heero looked at Duo.

"Well that was really sympathetic you just wanted to sleep with me didn't you!" accused Duo.

"No that's not it at all.......I......it's.......I........look to tell you the truth you're the second person I've been with." said Heero.

"Oh then your first would be Cal!" derided Duo.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but no it wasn't Cal. Contrary to what people think we're just friends." Heero was now glaring at Duo. (my, quite the actor)

Duo was covering his face with his right hand and biting his lower lip. 'Now I think I know why I always screw up my relationships.'

"Heero." Duo said a bit shaky.

"What?" growled Heero.

"Well that one time.........I walked in on you and Cal you...........you guys looked like-"

"It was only foreplay." stated Heero.

"But everybody's always saying that you-"

"What?........get around, I know what people say about me. Cal's the only one who sees through all the rumors and that's why he's my closest and only friend." said Heero with his eyes closed.

"Would you mind if I asked who was your first" Duo was trying not to ask anything too personal but he couldn't help it.

Heero actually had a smile on his face.

"I'd have to say I was in the seventh grade. Usually you don't hit puberty till eighth, but others young. I was dating an eighth grader named Connie he was my first."

A Week has passed (damn time flys)

Duo was walking outside with a basket full of cloths heading for the laundry room hoping that no one else would be in there, why would they, it's Friday their all outside of school grounds, who in there right mind wouldn't be? (don't count Duo he wants to get his cloths washed) He was speeding past one of the many trees in the school when he heard someone call his name.

"Uhh.........yes?" said Duo still not getting a visual.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Need help?"

"Ya, but first tell me who you are because I can't see you."

"Trowa."

"Oh ok....wait a sec." said Duo as he put down his exceptionally large basket "that was getting heavy."

"I'd imagine it's a pretty big load and when was the last time you washed your cloths."

"Umm..........I think two weeks ago." said Duo picking up his basket in a hasty manner.

"I've never seen anyone so egger to go clean their cloths." said Trowa noticing how Duo was looking kind of anxious.

"Ya I kind of gotta go it's sorta an emergency I got laundry to do and it's kinda important that I go now." said Duo shifting the basket.

Trowa looked at Duo and quirked an eyebrow "May I ask why?"

"Well you see nobody does laundry during this time in the day because they think every one else is, but no and I...........well."

Duo paused in his babbling for a second then a smile crossed his face

"Tro let me show you the joy and benefits of doing laundry."

* * *

Trowa seemed to notice how Duo's eyes looked all glazed over and slightly rolled back while he was eating a Big Stick Ice cream sitting on the washing machine while it was on spin cycle vibrating beneath him. Duo looked at Trowa.

"You probably think I'm some kind of pervert who can't get none and is relying on the washing machine to get his jollies, right?"

Trowa just looked at Duo and gave him a small smile "Not really, just kinda desperate."

"Well I'm not and in truth the farthest I've ever gone with another guy was touching each other." Duo actually blushed a bit at the statement, which seemed odd to Trowa for some reason.

"You know Heero isn't a virgin..........and he's probably hoping for a lot of sex in what ever sort of relationship you're having with him." said Trowa.

"You don't think he'd expect too much from me do you?" said Duo slightly concerned for himself.

"Maybe...........he'll let you learn as you go on or you could let someone else help you with that problem..........but then again he might not like the thought of someone else touching you." said Trowa in a very cool calm collected voice and a sly smile.

"Sometimes Trowa you scare me and not in a bad way either." said Duo with a very wide grin. (3)

* * *

Dear Diary

Today I realized something, that upon first meeting a person you try to decide how you are going to act around them. Example: around Heero I try to act more seductive try to get him to think I'm worth getting to know, worth touching. Now as with Trowa I act more goofy, friend like, buddy buddy it's just how the human mind works I guess. On another note, listen listen. You've got to love sexual tendencies, my first experience was that of mind blowing and still lingers in the back of my mind every time I think about it, which I try not to do in public because of certain protruding problems, I just can't wait to see my boyfriend. Ahhh I can still remember what that first night was like. Hands exploring each other the feel of his breath on my body while he basked in my presence kissing and licking every inch of me, making sure not to forget any spot unknown. We spent most of the night trying to figure out each others sensitive spots and when that was done he leaned up and kissed me then traced kisses along my jaw line then down my neck, dipping his tongue in the hallow there and kept proceeding down sucking on my nipple then gave the other a turn. Continuing to lick and kiss his path down my abs eventually hovering on the most sensitive part of my body deciding to tease me and smooth the inner sides of my thighs placing butterfly kisses here and there until I finally pleaded for him to stop messing around and take me into his mouth, which he did gladly. As I felt him engulf me into that warm wet cavern of his I knew within the second I'd lose all sound reason and control of myself, had I any to begin with and spilled myself into that glorious mouth, as the last wave died down and my heart beat slows I feel him still lapping at what's left making sure he's cleaned all evidence of my passion and once I regain my stability I do the same for him and once we're both settled we take our content-ness for a nice nap.

That's it for now Duo out.

Duo closes his diary and places it under his pillow considering that it would be pointless to put it in his trunk, if it weren't for the fact that it didn't lock he'd put it in there but, for now it goes underneath the pillow.

Duo was walking through the library trying to get ideas for a poem when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Trowa what ya reading?"

"........." Trowa pointed the cover of the book up so Duo could see it.

'The Art and Craft of Poetry' (4)

"Tro........" said Duo.

"Yes."

"Hello." continued Duo.

"Hi?" said Trowa a little confused.

"Trowa it's a weekend, you should be outside the school grounds not inside like the freaks."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Trowa.

"Ok I asked for that, but do you wanna go somewhere, come on lets go." Duo looked around "hey where's Q at?"

"Still can't remember what his name is can you?"

"Nope."

"Well Quatre is on vacation with his family right now so he won't be back for a few weeks."

"Oh.........well in any case you're coming whether you want to or not." said Duo dragging poor Trowa out of the library and out of school grounds.

"So what you wanna do." asked Duo.

"You dragged me out here for no reason didn't you?"

"No I just didn't want to go by myself."

"What about Heero?"

"Went somewhere with Cal this morning before I woke up." Duo looked at one of the stores as they passed it.

"Duo what I still can't believe is that you and him are actually going out........Duo?" Trowa turned his head to where Duo was supposed to be standing 'where the hell could he have gone' thought Trowa then he saw a braid whip it's self into a teddy bear making store.

"Oh God help me." said Trowa walking into the store in search of the braided one.

"Look Trowa look this one kind of looks like you all you have to do is cover one eye with some of its fur and it'll look just like you."

Trowa just looked at the offending creature blankly hoping in some way it would just explode, but it didn't so he was left holding on to his little bear look a like as Duo searched for more bears to buy that looked like people he knew.

They spent at least twenty-eight minutes in the store and Trowa now had an arm full of teddy bears. He had one that looked like him according to Duo, a yellowish one that Duo insisted looked like Quatre, a Heero bear and sadly one that looked like Cal but if you asked Trowa it looked more like a pig with fur, and one of Kiley, Hassan, Lee and Tessa.

"Lets see I need one that looks like Hana. Trowa keep your eye out for a bear with a creepy demeanor."

"Funny." said Trowa.

"So you think I'm creepy."

Duo turned around "Shit Hana you scared me what are you doing here?"

"I was getting a bear for my mother she is coming to visit tomorrow, you think I'm creepy do you?" said Hana with the bear she just purchased.

"No I said: look for a bear with a creepy demeanor."

"You're implying I'm creepy."

"No you just give off that vibe but, I honestly don't think you're creepy."

"And if I wanted one of these that looked like you I'd have to look for a cross dressing bear with a wig." said Hana walking around the store as she spoke to Duo.

Duo's mouth dropped and Trowa was trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"Just kidding don't take it into offense I was just proving a point." said Hana handing Duo a bear with light color fur and hair in a bun with two little stick thingies to keep it up and a black out fit.

"Thank you Hana." said Duo waving bye to her with the bear in hand.

"Just out of curiosity how are you paying for this?" asked Trowa.

"It's called a five finger discount!" said Duo.

"What!"

"Just kidding I got a credit card." said Duo as he lead Trowa to the cash register.

"I can't believe your parents trust you with one."

"And I can't believe your parents let you choose your own hairstyle." said Duo paying for the assortment of bears.

"I happen to like the way my hair is." said Trowa for some odd reason still carrying the bears only in a plastic bag now.

"I bet you do, now lets get something to eat." said Duo.

"I'm rather exhausted."

"We only spent 'round thirty minutes in there and all you did was stand there."

"All I did was stand there." said Trowa holding up the evil bears of doom.

"Fine, fine, fine how about you pick a place to eat then we can walk around for a while then go back to school."

"Ok." said Trowa already heading for a place to eat like he had the whole thing planed out.

They were at a place called Perko's Café (5) where they sat and ate, oh wait let me rephrase that were Trowa ate and Duo played with all the bears. He had the Heero bear right next to a bear with a braid (yes he found one that looked like him) making kissing sounds and the Cal bear being threatened by the Hana bear with a fork with the rest of the bears cheering her on.

After they finished eating they found a park to wonder. It was fun till Trowa got hit in the head with a baseball and was out cold for a while. They left after that and went to the school. Duo and Trowa went to, well, Trowa's room to do some work for class, well Trowa wanted to work Duo just went along because he had nothing better to do.

"Nice room you even got a desk like the teachers do." said Duo then he went up to the desk and looked at it for a second like he was trying to decide what to do with this new found information. Then suddenly he swept everything off the desk with his hands.

"Why did you do that?" asked Trowa in an oddly calm voice.

"I've just always wanted to do that." said Duo smiling sheepishly.

"Now that you've done it you can pick everything up." said Trowa sitting on his bed with a notebook, book, and pencil.

Eventually Duo left in search of inspiration for his poems that was do in class the next day, but ended up falling asleep in his room.

* * *

Heero and Cal were walking in the hallway.

"Heero tell me why haven't broken up with him yet."

"The sex is good."

"Is that all?" Cal seemed upset to Heero.

Cal stepped in front of Heero, which caused him to stop. Then Cal placed his right hand on Heero's shoulder and the other around his neck and stared directly at his eyes.

"What about us?" said Cal a bit sad.

"Look you know as well as I do that there is no us were just friends that's all nothing more nothing less." and Heero continued to walk down the hall.

"If you can tell me it's just an infatuation I'll stop." Cal sounded desperate.

"If it makes you feel better he's just a way to pass the time, but I am getting quite bored with him."

"Then what's the point of staying with him?"

"Not sure.........I guess I'll just break up with him, but I need a good reason so he'll be gone by the end of next week at the latest or maybe sooner." said Heero as he saw Duo go into Trowa's room.

And they continued going down the hall.

* * *

One: Hold Me-It's a song from Savage Garden seriously I do love the way he sings that part it's my fave line in that song.

Two: That sentence was from Looney Toons the Roster character said it I just had to use it.

Three: I just had to put that in there I was up kind of late and the line just popped in my head.

Four: It's the book I'm currently reading by Michael J. Bugeja.

Five: a café near my house.

A/N: Well that's the end of another chapter this took me a long time to think up and I'm still not really happy on how it turned out. You see I had most of it written out before I typed it and I had a lot of space to fill considering it's scatted in my notebook. Well tell me your thoughts on this chapter please next one will be a little quicker to get up (I hope) considering I already know what's gonna happen.

Next chapter

Where good things happen bad is always ready to ruin it. A life spent not knowing your soul mate can end tragic, but perhaps it will make it's self known in the future. Or maybe this life is meant to end alone.


	4. With breakups brings cheesecake

When The World Stops Turning

Chapter 4

Both Duo and Trowa were walking around outside doing absolutely nothing but staring at the flowers and trees admiring the beauty of it all.

"Hey Tro do you know if there are any dances coming up?" asked Duo as he stopped in front of one of the flower beds.

"Umm.....I think there is one this Friday, why?"

"I think I'm gonna ask Heero to go." said Duo smelling one of the many lavender and tulip flowers.

"That would be interesting."

"What?"

"The fact that Heero would ever consider going to a dance, rather then being out drinking."

"I swear if you try to have another conversation about Heero's faults again-"

"I was only stating the obvious."

"Which is?"

"He doesn't go to dances, and just because you're dating him doesn't mean he's gonna change his personality just for you."

"You're a very bitter person Trowa."

"You call it bitter; I call it animosity and life, now if you don't mind I'm going back to my room."

"You do that and I'll ask Heero to go to the dance with me."

Duo knocked on the door, but to his dismay no one answered so he slowly opened Heero's door, just to see him asleep on his bed curled up in the blankets and hugging his pillow. (how cute )

'He looks so innocent.' thought Duo as he kneeled by the side of the bed.

"No Cal maybe later that way we could invite Sammy to join us as well." said Heero as he turned in his sleep.

"Uhh.....wonder what that was about?" asked Duo to himself as he blinked Heero continued to move and mumble incoherent words in his sleep until finally he was facing Duo and his eyes crept open and blinked the weight out of them and looked at Duo slightly confused as to why he was in his room.

"Wake Heero?" asked Duo.

"Not really but for the most part." replied Heero pulling the covers over his head.

"Good I'll need you awake for this." said Duo sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"For what?" asked Heero.

"The question I have to ask you silly." Duo said as he started to bounce on the bed.

"You can ask it later right now do me a favor." said Heero as he opened the covers.

"Which is?"

"This." said Heero as he pulled Duo on top of him.

"Umm......can't we do this after my question?" asked Duo as Heero started to lick and lightly bite at his neck.

"This first, question later." was the last thing Heero said as he managed to some how get Duo's boots off with out him knowing and pulling him underneath the blankets.

After a few good hours of "male bonding" and an assortment of intriguing noises both Heero and Duo were exhausted.

"So now onto my question." said Duo getting up from the bed in search of his clothes.

"What question?" asked Heero in a soft voice.

"Arrggg.... the one I tried to ask before sex, but you said to ask after sex." said Duo a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah I forgot, well?"

"Well what?!"

"Ask your question." said Heero once again covering himself in the blankets.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me this Friday?" asked Duo as he started to put on his cloths.

"I usually don't attend dances, but for you I guess I'll go, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to dress up like a girl." said Heero with an awkward smile.

"Hell no people are expecting me to go it would be fucked since you weren't gonna go in the fist place."

"Then I wont go." said Heero flatly.

"Fine I'll just find someone else to go with." said Duo opening the door to leave.

"Who? Trowa?" asked Heero automatically.

Duo stops dead in his tracks "What makes you so quick to say his name?"

"You two spend too much time together." stated Heero.

"You're one to talk!" hissed Duo.

"You know there's really no point in us staying together." scoffed Heero.

"What do you mean I thought you really cared about me." Duo was starting to shake now. (I can't believe I'm doing this to him)

"It's the sex I care about not you don't get yourself confused with my priorities."

Duo stood there at the doorway in utter shock how could someone act so nice and then act like such a jerk? How could he not listen to everyone's warnings? It only made him want Heero that much more to ignore everyone. He knew he was told to look for the greater good in people but Heero at this point deserves to die. (I agree)

"But then again it would be nice to go to a dance at least once in my life not counting a bar." said Heero as he got up and walked in front of Duo and kissed him roughly Duo quickly pulled away.

"Fuck you Heero."

"Been there did that."

"Go to hell!" yelled Duo as he ran off to his room and slammed the door shut.

"I'd have to say, I loved how that was done." remarked Cal.

"I kind of feel bad now that I've broke it off."

"Well don't." said Cal in a monotone voice.

"How long have you been behind the door?" asked Heero smiling.

"Long enough to hear all the interesting sounds coming from your room." replied Cal as he pushed Heero back into his room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Dear diary

Forsaken

When it comes to you I do dream false.

How often I hope you love me, as I do you.

My tears do fall upon the ground, but all in vain.

Perhaps I wasn't meant to be loved.

That was just something I wrote after I finished crying. I've been spending a lot of time with Heero or at least trying to spend a lot of time with him. I guess I should have known that he really didn't like me, I mean seriously the only times I got to see him was one: he wanted sex two: Cal wasn't around and we just finished having sex. It was a love destined to fail and I lost my damn virginity to that asshole, maybe it's not me who's doing something wrong maybe I'm just trying too hard to find someone who could truly love me. On another note (damn can he change a subject) my poetry is improving I started a new poem and it's ready for class tomorrow, also I think that I'm not gonna go to the dance this Friday or maybe I should just go with Trowa. He didn't sound like he had a date for it. I think I will do that I'll ask Trowa to go, but if he asks about Heero I'll just say he turned me down that's all.

Duo out

Duo went to Trowa's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." came the voice from inside.

"Hey Tro." said Duo closing the door behind himself.

"So how did it go?"

"What?"

"Asking Heero." stated Trowa.

"Oh ya umm..... about that, would you mind going with me instead?" asked Duo in a diminutive tone.

"What?" asked Trowa putting his book down fast.

"I said will you go with me instead."

"What about Heero?"

"He turned me down, so will ya please, I don't want to go by myself." said Duo taking a seat at the desk.

"I....I....don't know wont Heero get mad."

"He gave me the idea so I blame it on him." laughed Duo sadly.

"Are you ok you seem a bit down?" asked Trowa getting off the bed to stand next to Duo.

"Ya I'm fine couldn't be better." said Duo jumping out of the seat "how about we get some ice cream?"

"I guess I could use a break from work."

"Good my treat!" and they were out the door.

* * *

It was Thursday the day before the dance and Duo was still sitting next to Heero only he wasn't trying to drape himself all over him like he use to do every so often.

"Ok class it's time to read our poems I hope you guys finished it." said Mrs. Motosuwa grabbing her clipboard and walking to the back of the class.

"Oh god." said Duo letting his head fall to the desk

"Just for that comment you get to go first Duo."

"Awww......but-"

"No buts just go now!"

"Fine." said Duo stepping up to the front of the class and started to clear his throat in an exaggerating manner.

"Duo!!" yelled the teacher.

"Ok here I go." said Duo holding the paper up so it covered his face.

"People no longer care about the world and all the emotions it shares, the life it helps give. To share it with the one you love would mean so much more, in truth...maybe we weren't meant to live among its beauty. In truth doesn't it scare you the world is not as strong as it use to be?"(1) Duo handed his paper to the teacher.

"Trowa your up." said the teacher as she gave Duo his points for the day. Trowa just got out of his seat walked to the teacher and gave his paper to her.

"Can you at least read it to the class?" said Mrs. Motosuwa morbidly.

"....." Trowa just took his respectable seat.

"Fine I'll read it." she looked at the paper "Life is but a dream I pray I wake soon." she then looked at Trowa "Trowa you can't turn in the same work as last week for this weeks assignment."

"I read last weeks assignment I just didn't turn it in." said Trowa.

"Man I should have done that only just put "it is" at the end of my sentence." laughed Duo.

The teacher looked at Duo and scowled "both you and Trowa will stay after class."

"Awww I can understand me, but Trowa didn't do anything." said Duo.

"That's exactly my point he didn't do anything."

And both of them stayed after class and told Duo that it was good that he could state his opinions and so out going, but that he needed to tone it down. Then she told Trowa that he needed to speak up more let people know what's on his mind. He said that was a good thing and she suggested a self-esteem class and he said that he didn't need one. After that she let them go to lunch.

Duo was randomly putting things on his plate as Trowa just got an apple a sandwich a pudding and some water, then they went to find a table.

"Hey Tro, do you mind if we eat lunch with some of my other friends?" asked Duo.

"Not really." but it didn't really matter because they were already at the table.

Duo took a seat next to Kiley and Trowa sat next to Wufei so that he sat across from Duo. Trowa just stared at his food then just grabbed the water and drank it.

"I don't know why I even got this stuff."

"Man Trowa you should really eat more." said Duo eyeing Trowa's pudding.

"I'm not hungry."

"What about all those starving Chinese kids in Africa?" said Duo.

"I take offense to that!" stated Wufei glaring at Duo.

"Oh I guess I'll rephrase that.....what about all the starving kids in Africa?" asked Duo hoping no one took offense at that question.

"If you're so concerned you can send them my plate or better yet your plate."

"But if I do that then I'll be hungry."

"Well if your not gonna eat it can I?" asked Hassan as he took the sandwich and pudding the second he saw Trowa move.

"I wanted the pudding!" said Duo in a mock sad voice Hassan just stuck out his tongue and took a big spoon full of pudding and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You're evil you do know that right?"

"Of course." smiled Hassan.

* * *

It was now Friday and Duo just got out of the shower when he heard knocking on his door and opened it wearing his boxers. (he can't answer a door in a towel unless that's what you want, then you think it)

"Hey Trowa I'll just be a few minutes let me just get dressed then we can go."

"Your room is very colorful." said Trowa as he looked at all the orange and red blankets adorning his bed while posters were in various places.

"Well since I'm not sharing a room anymore I can put what I want up." said Duo in a light tone.

"What happened to Cal?" asked Trowa.

"He's rooming with Heero now." said Duo tying his shoes...err......boots.

"And you don't mind it?"

"Not really."

"I guess that just shows how trusting you are."

"Ya ya lets go now." said Duo as he and Trowa left the room.

As they entered the gym (yikes) it was surrounded by lights hanging from the top and had plants set here and there. Duo spotted Kiley and company at one of the many tables and started to walk over there.

"Wow looks nice." remarked Duo.

"I know."

"Too bad Q is missing this."

"That is true he loves dances." said Trowa.

"I bet he does." said Duo giving Trowa a weird look.

'He probably still thinks that Quatre and I are some sort of couple even after he told him he was straight.' thought Trowa as he and Duo sat at the table.

"Heya guys how's the dance thus far?" asked Duo.

"Fine, it's only been thirty minutes so far." commented Tessa just getting back from dancing with Lee.

"She's just being sarcastic it's boring." said Hana who really didn't want to come at all.

"That's good then I didn't miss anything" said Duo as he took someone's punch, who's he didn't care.

"I refuse to drink from that contaminated cup." said Wufei.

"Oh come on I don't have any diseases or anything." said Duo drinking the rest of what was in the cup.

"I don't care." said Wufei indignantly.

Duo just shrugged as the music started to play "Yo Tro...hey that rhymed."

"No." said Trowa

"Awww fine be that way, Hana do you wan..."

"I don't dance." said Hana.

"I'll dance with you Duo, Lee's tired anyways and I love dancing." said Tessa.

"A little too much if you ask me." remarked Lee.

"Cool." said Duo as they took off to dance.

"He is a lively one isn't he." said Kiley.

"You can say that again." Trowa said as he got up to get some punch.

"I honestly think those two should get together, they'd make such the cutest couple" said Hana with the barest hint of emotion.

"Better than Duo and Heero." said Wufei.

"Agreed." said Lee and Kiley one only seconds after the other.

"We should try and get them together." said Lee enthusiastically.

"Now how to get Duo to stop liking Heero." pondered Hassan.

"Problem solved." said Wufei staring at one of the tables behind them in the corner of the gym.

There sat Heero and Cal making out at the last table with barely enough light shining so you could make out the faces. Trowa came back to the table seconds after Wufei spoke and sat down as everyone turned their heads away from the scene in the back before Trowa could catch on to what or who they were looking at.

"So Trowa maybe you should go dance with Duo." said Lee.

"Why?" asked Trowa.

"Because it would make him happy." said Hassan.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Heero and Cal over there would it?" said Trowa as he pointed in that direction.

"Uhh.....would you believe me if I said no." said Kiley.

"Fine." said Trowa as he got up and walked over to Duo and Tessa who had two other girls dancing with them.

"Hey Trowa came to join!" said Duo over the music.

"I guess." said Trowa who started to move hoping he didn't look as dumb as he felt trying to dance. Then the music led into a slow song.

"I'm gonna make Lee dance with me on this one." said Tessa heading towards the table.

"Duo dance with me." came the voices of the two other girls as Trowa slowly started to back away to the table.

"I'll dance with.....Trowa."

"What...Duo you're suppose to dance with a girl on a slow song." said Trowa as he slightly stuttered.

"I'd rather be a nonconformist." said Duo grabbing Trowa's hands and pulled him close.

"I'd rather go hid under a rock." said Trowa as he buried his face in Duo's shoulder hoping no one noticed it was him.

"You look cute when you blush, you know that?" said Duo.

"Shut up!" mumbled Trowa.

"You know.....I....I.....can't believe he'd do that." said Duo sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Huh?" said Trowa looking in the direction Duo was, then the warmth of Duo's arms were gone.

Trowa walked calmly over to where Heero and Cal was sitting. "Yuy what the hell are you doing here?" growled Trowa.

"I decided that since its high school and you only go through it once, might as well go to one dance." said Heero in a satisfying tone.

"You're right you only go through high school once." said Trowa as he punched Heero in the face and walked off.

"Where the hells a teacher when you need one." said Cal checking to see if Heero was all right.

* * *

Trowa stepped out the back way of the gym and saw Duo sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest by one of the flowerbeds.

"You doing ok Duo?" asked Trowa.

"Does it look like I'm doing ok?" cried Duo.

"I know it has to do with Heero, so what's wrong?" asked Trowa as he took a seat next to Duo.

"Heero told me that he wasn't gonna go unless....." Duo stopped and stared into space.

"Can we leave I don't want to be here." Trowa raised and eyebrow.

"I guess."

Trowa helped Duo get off the floor they walked off school grounds easily since all the teachers were at the dance making sure no one caused trouble, but its not like they're doing their job. They walked in silence till they got to this all night dinner were they sat and Trowa ordered some coffee and cheesecake.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong now?" asked Trowa sipping at his coffee.

"Well when I asked Heero to go to the dance with me he said that he wouldn't go unless I ...I....dressed up like a girl, I refused and we had a fight." said Duo in a dejected voice.

"Duo, nobody finds their other half so easily." said Trowa as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Other half?" asked Duo.

"Ya I remember hearing that a long time ago, people used to be connected to their other half, you know they use to have two heads on the same body. But one day and I'm not exactly sure because I can't remember how it went, but for some reason people were split in two. Everybody had his and her own individual body. I can't be positive, but I think it had something to do with arguing, but now people are stranded, scattered, searching for their soul mate. Their other half, you know...some people die without ever finding their soul mate. It's sad knowing you could end up dieing alone." Trowa looked at Duo, who had a mixture of expressions on his face, which he couldn't depict and quickly looked away.

"Trowa...do you think you'll ever find your soul mate?"

"I can only hope.....you?"

"Same here maybe I'm just trying to hard."

"Or maybe love is staring straight at you." said Trowa as he got up.

"Tr...Trowa."

"Hmmm." said Trowa not turning around and slowly started to walk out the door.

"Maybe it is, love I mean and my other half." said Duo as he fell into step with Trowa walking really close, then he leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder.

"Maybe....just maybe I've found my soul mate." said Trowa as he put his arm around Duo's shoulder.

* * *

One: the line "Doesn't it scare you the world is not as strong as it use to be." Came from a John Mayer song called Back to You (I love his CD).

A/N: there probably were mistakes but yay I love the ending . hope you enjoyed it too and please review and tell me your thoughts reviews make me so happy. Umm..I might put up a chpt 5 it might be short but it would be cute. bye


	5. Bitter Sweet Endings

When The World Stops Turning

Chapter 5

Trowa's eyes fluttered open and immediately saw Duo looking at him.

"How long have you been awake" asked Trowa.

"Not very long although I've been watching you sleep for quit some time now." said Duo as he curled into Trowa, letting his arms encircle him.

"We have class; we got to get up very soon."

"Can't we just skip today we could just stay here and sleep the day away."

"I'd rather leave campus then waste the day sleeping."

"We could do that"

"Duo."

"Fine, fine, fine, have it your way." said Duo.

"You can stay, but I have to go, if I skip anymore classes I'm gonna have to pay them to let me stay here."

"Pay" asked Duo a bit perplexed.

"You can only miss so many days of class, plus there are two ways to get into this school one: you take am exam two: you pay for a room."

"So that's what that test was for, and they said it was to see how smart I was."

"This is a pretty hard school to get into that's why we have little to no new students throughout the year." said Trowa as he got out of bed and walked over to the bath room.

"So it's sort of like a private school isn't it" asked Duo getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom where Trowa went.

"Yes it does seem that way now doesn't it." Trowa turned on the shower water and began to take off his cloths.

"Need help" asked Duo with 'this I want you grin' on his face.

Trowa had a slight blush showing on his face "Uhh...I'm fine, but it does get lonely in the tub."

"I see, well I'll think of a few ways to keep you company." Duo took off his boxers and T-shirt then saw Trowa was folding his cloths and putting them aside "Tro...there dirty cloths you don't fold them you throw them."

"Sorry force of habit." he said with a sheepish smile. Trowa stepped into the shower and immediately Duo kisses him.

"Duo." said Trowa trying to avoid Duo's lips so he could breathe.

"Hmm.." said Duo letting his hands wonder.

"The purpose of a shower is to bathe."

"For you maybe." smiled Duo.

"Why am I even bothering."

"You should learn to relax."

"And you should take down your hair." whispered Trowa.

Duo looked at Trowa; he'd never taken his hair down in front of someone before, not even Heero, regardless of how many times he tried. Hesitantly Duo removed the rubber band from his hair and let it unravel.

"You're beautiful." said Trowa.

"Uhh...thanks" said Duo blushing.

"Believe me there's no need t thank me...now lets hurry so were not late for class." said Trowa.

* * *

"I'm gonna be right back I'm gonna go change my cloths ok Duo." said Trowa as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait wanna do me a favor." asked Duo.

"Which is" Trowa lifted one eyebrow.

"Brush my hair and put it in a braid for me...please." said Duo making the most adorable face he could muster.

"But Duo I have to...arg...ok but I better get something out of this later." said Trowa as he took hold of the brush.

"Trust me you'll get something, I just hope you're not implying something."

"I haven't the faintest of what your talking about and besides I'm not Heero." said Trowa as he parted Duo's hair into three sections and begun the task of braiding his hair.

"Thank God." sighed Duo with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's not as bad as you think. I mean I did a lot of crying but, it didn't end up totally bad. I did end up with you didn't I." said Duo with a distant smile.

Trowa tied the end of Duo's braid with the rubber band that Duo had been holding over his shoulder. "Duo people make mistakes in their lives Heero being one of them; it's one of my own."

"You mean." Duo had a shocked expression on his face (should have seen that one coming)

"I went out with him or it was more like my own delusion of the perfect life-mate, at first we really connected, we actually talked like normal teenagers, did stuff together. Then one day when we ditched class we went into his room so we wouldn't get caught and we both sat there for a while in silence a little after that he gets up and walks to his closet and pulls out a bag and opens it and takes out two huge glass bottles of Vodka, Tequila and an assortment of others.

It's pointless to go into deep detail of what happened except that we, or more like I, got drunk and no offense when I say this, but I'm glad Heero wasn't my first or else I probably would never want to have sex again. In the beginning it was good a little rough, but good. Near our third week together instead of it being the normal sex it was extremely rough...it hurt I put up with it. It's was the night before the last day of school and he said he wanted to sleep in my room that night with me I said yes, the next morning I wake up alone and to the sight of blood on the blankets.

I regret it now, but that was last year no use trying to change the past, it never works. I found a note on my desk it was from Heero it said "It was fun for a while, but now that it's summer I've got better things to do and fuck no hard feelings Heero." I hate him every second of the day. He didn't care, he never cared. I blame it on my own ignorance, I also think that's why half the school tries to make sure no one else falls for him, it doesn't seem too work though no one ever listens."

"It's the way he carries himself, he doesn't care what people think or say about him he just goes on with life like it's nothing, with Cal always by his side." said Duo looking at his feet.

"I swear those two are made for each other" Trowa heard the bell ring "shit class is gonna start."

"Just wear what you wore yesterday no one's gonna notice but the girls." smiled Duo.

"I guess." and they both took off for class.

* * *

Duo and Trowa got to class the second the bell rung for fourth period and since their teacher was loose with the rules they didn't get marked tardy and they took their seats.

"Ok class good news" beamed Mrs. Motosuwa.

"What" groaned the entire class.

"Oh come one it's not that bad I'm assigning a fun assignment next Monday. You get to turn in a poem, with your own words, make sure to show feeling in the poem it doesn't matter what point of view it's in as long as it's good. I want nothing below a six, all these poems we've made thus far and the ones soon to come will be put into a class poetry book. So enjoy and get started." Mrs. Motosuwa then sat at her desk and played spider solitary on her computer.

"Great now our poetry has to mean something." whined Duo.

Heero raised his hand

"Yes, what is it Mr. Yuy" asked the teacher not once adverting her eyes from her screen.

"I'm going to D-hall." with that he left.

"Fine by me."

Trowa got up and sat at the now empty seat next to Duo not caring if the teacher got mad she wasn't paying attention anyways.

"So what are you gonna do yours on" asked Duo in a hush tone.

Trowa shrugged "You"

"Ahhh...which one of my failed relationships should I choose from or maybe a happy poem about what it is to love...I hear death poems are always unique."

"They're eccentric." said Trowa.

At lunch Duo and Trowa sat together underneath one of their favorite spots near the flowers. Trowa was playing with the end of Duo's hair and Duo was in deep thought trying to come up with something for this evil poem assigned to them from the-teacher-from-hell. She was the only one who made them do the most work.

It was Sunday the dreadful night before Monday the day when the poem was due. It took Duo a while but he finally came up with something he liked. He kept asking to hear what Trowa had so far, but the banged boy refused to indulge him. So he went to Trowa's room to see if he could perhaps per sway him, it didn't work the other times he tried, but maybe eighth times a charm.

Duo knocked on Trowa's door and waited for him to open it and was greeted by a over happy looking Quatre.

"When did you get back Q" asked Duo after hugging him.

"Just an hour ago, I've been telling Trowa about the trip and he shared his poem with me. I loved it." said Quatre.

"Not fair." huffed Duo.

"Congratulations on getting together with Trowa, I'm so happy for the both of you."

"It seems he's told you about everything you missed." said Duo.

"I know I'm so upset I missed a dance, but there's always more." smiled Quatre.

"So Duo what did you come here for" finally asked Trowa.

"I wanted to see you." grinned Duo.

"I'll go now, talk to you guys tomorrow." said Quatre as he left to, well just leave.

Duo went to where Trowa sat and straddled his lap wrapping his arms around Trowa's shoulders moving in close so that their foreheads were touching.

"You know if at this view if I move my head right to left and stare straight at your eyes you do kinda look like a Cyclops." said Duo as he began to move his head.

"That's awfully romantic, now your never gonna get to hear the poem." said Trowa.

Duo pouted "That's fine with me as long as I get the poet."

The next morning was like every routine morning since they got together. Trowa and Duo taking a bath together, Trowa having to braid Duo's hair, which he didn't mind, and barley having a chance to find cloths then they'd be off for class.

"Wow looks like everyone's here today, good now let me just take role and" started Mrs. Motosuwa.

"And finish up your game of solitary." remarked Duo.

"Why thank you ever so much for volunteering Duo, your first." smiled the teacher.

Heero started to snicker.

"You're next." Heero's eyes widened for a second before regaining their usual calm.

"Can I read it from my desk" asked Duo hopefully.

"No, now just go up there and read." said the teacher as she took a seat in the back of the room.

Duo cleared his throat then started to read.

"Forever scarlet reminiscence forgotten in the light once more.  
The common fact unknown,  
But forever forgotten like the ever-slowing beads of time.  
I gave you every thing including my innocence;  
Do you truly now what it's like to feel?  
More so, try being in love with someone  
Who feels nothing for you at all.

While passing through the vain obscenities of life  
Why do I hide from those who care  
And only appear to those a stray  
Only to be taken advantage of."

Duo looks up from his paper in direct eye contact with Heero then continues to read,

"Should I cry dare I try,  
But nothing comes.  
Have I lost all innocence and the soul to cry,  
When did I lose at life, happiness, and joy.  
Was life a game and I just a pond  
In its ever constant dream to destroy all who fall for it"

Duo gave his paper to the teacher and sat down.

"Wow that was really good if I do say so myself" remarked the teacher "Heero your up"

Heero got up and went to the front of the class

"Is this an on slat on my sanity, I hope not.  
And what silly warped sense of humor do you have.  
After much careful deliberation I've decided your going to die.  
Funny how that wish never seems to come true.  
As it is I died living in a dream along time ago.  
Contradiction is one of the many things that make you, you.  
Had I given it any thought I'd care.  
Is it bad if I wonder, I think it's worse if I hope.  
Subsided with your own, but can you mend a broken heart"

Heero closed his eyes then opened them quickly before the image of Duo crying popped back into his head. He handed his paper to the teacher and left the class.

"That was amazing considering that it came from Heero, Trowa you go up now, but you can just hand me your paper and save us some time." when she didn't feel paper in her hand she looked up to see Trowa standing in front of the class.

Trowa inhaled and exhaled then began to read.

"You move like the words I may not speak.  
Forever caught in your web,  
What grace you dispel and release is what captivates me.  
With wisps of hair that do cover my face like the ever present mask you wear,  
Which constantly shields my pain.

To be jealous of one who is yet not so understanding of your love,  
The love you give so freely.  
Like a poem once read and a poem once told,  
Thus once more of the lines untold of a story before.

And does this tell a story from the past,  
Yet perhaps a story of a soul that does drift still.  
I once did love only to be heartbroken,  
To find love again just to be hear broken once more.  
Settling to view my desires from afar,  
Just to make you happy is good enough for me.

All in all you have nothing to worry about  
Except forgetting to love and forgiving those who hurt you.  
Yet you still cry in remorse for the past that was ruined and time wasted.  
While in private you continue to repeat over an over again  
Is it ever gonna end, not your life just the pain.

Truth be told I can't take it anymore,  
So I'm doing something I know I'll regret,  
And hope you love me in return."

"Well that defiantly makes up for a lot". Mrs. Motosuwa looked at Trowa in utter shock, not only for the fact that he read, but also a lot at that.

'That's right all this time we've been with each other and I haven't said' Duo jumped out of his seat and hugged Trowa in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I never said it before but...I Love you Trowa." whispered Duo.

It was lunchtime and Trowa still had a slight blush on his face do to the fact that Duo told him that he loved him and in front of the whole class minus Heero.

Kiley and company (company meaning Wufei, Hana, Lee you get it) were all outside sitting with Duo, Trowa, and Quatre by the flowers and trees.

"So when are you guys gonna elope" joked Kiley.

"Oh contraire Trowa's the mother I'm the father and Quatre's our love child"(1) said Duo as he slung an arm around both boys.

"I don't recall making a love child Duo." said Trowa lifting Duo's arm off his shoulder.

"I'm offended, and if you can't remember then that means it didn't matter as much to you as it did for me." joked Duo.

"Fine it meant something." said Trowa.

"Now you're just lying." stated Duo.

"You two please stop I'm trying to eat." said Wufei as everyone continued to laugh and joke.

Heero was leaning on a tree near by and was staring at Duo in all his glory smiling for all the happiness he was worth and regretted the fact that he let such a beautiful person go.

"I'm sorry Duo...for everything" whispered Heero.

* * *

One: My boyfriend's friends have done that

A/N: Woo-hoo I'm done with the fic. Tell me if you liked it and I'm so so sorry for all the grammar mistakes my computer really dislikes me and doesn't point out all the error's hope you enjoyed.

2/4/05: I was obviously dreaming.


	6. Forgiveness and family

When The World Stops Turning  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the weekend and Trowa was at his parent's house for some kind of family get together and Duo told Trowa that he didn't really want to go, not yet at least. Thus this brings the problem around, Duo was bored. He had been sitting on his bed since six in the morning, god Trowa's crazy. But was it just him or did Trowa have no sense of the concept that he's a teenager you're supposed to sleep in till your ribs hurt.  
  
Anyways might as well do something constructive if he was going to be here for a while in the vast boredom that was known as being without a companion of any sort. So he left his room in search of something to do. He locked his door and headed down the hall for the stairs that would lead him to some sort of salvation (he could go to the library) or so he thought as someone bumped into him (and poof he turned into a cat) (1) which seemed to be intentionally, because the person had been looking directly at him when he did it.  
  
"Hey what the fuck was that for?!" yelled Duo as he ran after Cal.  
  
"Oops my bad did I disrupt your happy little world known as perfect?" Cal's words were brimmed with sarcasm.  
  
"My God you got issues what have I ever done to you?" Duo hadn't spoken to Cal since he moved to room in with Heero, now all of a sudden he wants to start shit with him, he better have a damn good reason.  
  
"Like I should tell you" Cal had turned around, but wasn't moving. He wanted to yell at Duo for ruining everything he had ever known, but he wasn't use to telling other people things besides Heero, and said person was the basis of his anger towards Duo at the moment.  
  
"You should tell me if your just going to start picking fights" (Duo likes to get mad doesn't he) Duo's brows were furrowed, he wasn't quite sure why, but Cal had recently begun to do things to him, Like he tripped him three times in the past two days and he really wanted to know the reason for it.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you what you've done, you've gone and changed the one person I cared about the most in my life and I'll never forgive you basterd!!" And Cal took off at top speed down the hall.  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting that, that's for sure though I'm still not sure who he's talking about" said Duo to himself. (can you say dense) "He's upset because you took Heero away from him" said a voice from behind one of the many doors on the boys wing.  
  
"Wu that you?" asked Duo.  
  
"Please keep from nicknames they're most degrading especially the one's you give" stated the voice.  
  
"Wu it is you, so whacha still doing on school grounds?" asked Duo as he walked to the open door that lead to the sanctuary that would be Wufei's room, at least to Wu that is.  
  
"Learning about becoming a doctor, now leave" said Wufei when Duo peeked inside.  
  
"Okey I'm not going to ask, but can you tell me if you know why Cal's so mad at me?" Duo had taken root on the chair that was in the room.  
  
"Arrggggg it's because you've taken Heero's attention away from him" Wufei put down the book he was reading "look before you all Heero did was just fly by people, he never really dated anyone not even for a day and there are only two reasons I can think of why he even stayed as long as he did with you one: you were a good fuck or two: he actually liked you, but didn't realize it at the moment."  
  
"Oh....ok don't know how to handle that information"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Get out of my room"  
  
"That's not nice, how about you get out"  
  
"It's my room I don't have to leave" stated Wufei as he got up and put the book he had set down earlier on the shelf then took out five.  
  
"I know it's your room I just meant do something" Duo just stared as Wufei brought out some paper on a small desk table near his closet.  
  
"Leave I'm going to the library"  
  
"Oh let me come" (dear lord) it wasn't really a question considering that he just followed him anyway.  
  
They both walked down the hall to the elevator, Duo really preferred this to the stairs much less walking was involved and to him that was a good thing. Besides if he was with Kiley right now he would be walking down the stairs. Once the elevator came into contact with the ground it made that weird sound all elevators make and continued walking to the library. Weekends were always like this, everyone who didn't have class work or family would take off for as long as they were allowed, and since his family was an eight hour drive away he had no other choice, but to stay. Plus he got scolded for wasting money, so he wasn't allowed to use the credit card for a while. Life really was starting to suck; Duo found out Cal's parents lived out of state so that's why he was always there as well.  
  
"Hey Wu can I ask why you got all those medical books for?"  
  
"I'm trying to get back to that medical school I left"  
  
"I thought they kicked you out for fighting?" said Duo with a smile.  
  
"Shut up" Wufei scanned the shelves for the right spots to place the books.  
  
"Touchy"  
  
"Bite me"  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
"Argggggg....haven't you ever heard of being quite?" Wufei was trying to keep calm as he plucked a few more books from the shelves.  
  
"It's not in my nature or vocabulary" said Duo heading for the sci-fi section of the library.  
  
"Quite, meaning not talking!"  
  
"Mr. Chang this is a library not an arcade please use your indoor voice" Wufei blushed and nodded his head to the librarian then turned his head in Duo's direction.  
  
"Wu you got to learn to use that indoor voice of yours" Duo smiled as Wufei looked about ready to kill him.  
  
"Umm.....are you Maxwell?" Duo turned to face a boy with orange hair.  
  
"Depends on the occasion when I'm in trouble I'm Mr. Maxwell, but usually I'm just Duo"  
  
"Yes he's Maxwell now just do what you need to do before he keeps babbling on"  
  
"Well anyways I was told to give you this" said the boy as he handed a note to Duo.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" asked Duo as he glanced at the note in his hand.  
  
"Some guy with brown hair" after the boy said that he left and continued on with what he was doing earlier.  
  
"Wonder who wrote it?" Wufei stared at the note as well, but went on with looking for more medical books. Duo glanced around for a second then unfolded the sheet of paper and read it.  
  
Dear Duo  
  
I want to apologize for doing what I did and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for doing what I did and take some time to consider being with me again. I know you're with Trowa, but I think that we can make things work if we just give it a chance. Please think about it.  
  
Love Heero  
  
Duo blinked a few times and looked around a few more times, searching for Heero. If there was one thing Duo felt right now it was rage and that Heero was a psycho who just loved to fuck with peoples heads.  
  
"Hey Wufei read this" for a second Wufei just looked at Duo and then decided to read the letter Duo was holding out to him. It only took a few seconds since the letter was relatively short.  
  
"Well I guess that's the first for him."  
  
"Wu that's not helping what the hell am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Well considering you love Trowa and you hate Heero like there's no tomorrow you should either a) talk to Heero b) talk to Trowa c) ignore Heero or d) both a and b."  
  
"I know that I don't want anything to do with Heero, but if he's serious I'd feel horrible"  
  
"Why's that, wouldn't you want to make him suffer like he did you?" Wufei and Duo were both walking down the hall back to the elevators and into Wufei's room.  
  
"Yeah, but when someone doesn't return your feelings and you know they know how you feel it's just something that kills you because you feel rejected." Duo looked at Wufei who was staring straight at him with this odd look of guilt. "You don't want someone to pretend they never knew......."  
  
"I guess that's true." Wufei's room door opened with out even a knock and the only person he knew other than Duo who would do that was....."  
  
"Hey Kiley!"  
  
"Hey Duo and Wufei!"  
  
"You seem energetic what's the occasion?" asked Wufei as Kiley took a seat right next to him and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Nothing really I just finished drinking a whole liter of Vanilla Pepsi oh guess who's going to come back to this school after a year of spending it in England?" Kiley pointed his hazel eyes at Wufei since that's who his question was directed to.  
  
"Well there is only two people in this school I can guess and one has been here for months now so I'm going to have to go with Relena"  
  
"Wow your good at that!"  
  
"Who's Relena?" asked Duo .  
  
"Well if you have to know, which trust me you don't want to, but she's some rich girl." said Wufei as he opened a book that he had laid on his bed.  
  
"Wufei don't talk about her like she's some evil person. Besides it was an accident, it could have happened to anyone." laughed Kiley.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well you see freshmen year both Wufei and Relena had to do a cooking assignment in class, it was what a cooking class? I was usually with Wufei in that class, but the teacher choose our partners for this assignment that day, big mistake. You see Wufei let Relena mix the ingredients and he washed the dishes while the food was cooking. After he was done with the dishes he went to check on the food and well somehow the oven exploded and his hair caught on fire, Relena did the only thing she could think of and threw baking soda at him and well it hit the stove and next thing you know Wufei grabs Relena and dives behind their counter."  
  
"That was the most horrible experience in my life." said Wufei as he closed his book and glared at Kiley.  
  
"Oh don't be mad at me telling him that story Wufei you know I would never do anything to hurt you." said Kiley as he quickly wrapped his arms around Wufei and jumped up. "Well I have to go I've still got a report to do so bye!"  
  
"Hey Wu how do you feel about Kiley?" asked Duo as soon as the subject of topic left the room.  
  
"He's a good friend"  
  
"No I mean can you ever see yourself with him in an intimate manner?"  
  
"Look Duo I knew what you meant. Its just Kiley and I would do better as friends"  
  
"What exactly it that suppose to mean huh?" Duo looked at Wufei trying to figure out the set of expressions on his face.  
  
"You know, I've thought about just telling him to go find a new love interest, but every time I try to tell him the words just come out wrong and I end up just giving him more and more time to become attached to me." whispered Wufei looking at his hands.  
  
"So basically you've tried to tell him to get lost, but you cant bring yourself to do it"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wu, the girl you keep trying so hard to get attention from is she really worth trying for if she hasn't noticed you once?"  
  
"Maxwell don't over step your boundaries and keep trying to play match maker"  
  
"Fine Wu have it your way, but think about it for a while ok" said Duo as he left the room and into the hall. Duo started to walk back to his room then heard someone call him.  
  
"Duo I know what you're trying to do, but I'm ok even if Wufei doesn't return my feelings I'm happy just to be next to him. I get the privilege of knowing who he is and all the personal things he's willing to share with me" Kiley was leaning against the door to his room looking down at the floor.  
  
"I understand I'll stop, but you got to learn to be just a little more aggressive or else you'll never get what you want out of life man." said Duo as he pulled Kiley off from his spot on the wall and hugged him " look I'm bored and no one else here is willing to talk to me so why don't we go play a nice round of card games."  
  
"Ok Duo"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
It's been quite a while since I really took some time out of my day to write in you. Well might as well tell you what's bothering me right now since it seems that's the only reason I tend to write in you. The only problem I really have right now is that Heero seems to want to be with me again and well my other problem it that Cal appears to hate my guts because of Heero's interest in me. I can't really say much to Cal's hatred towards me because at first I didn't like him for being Heero's best friend. But it seems he doesn't want just that, maybe I should just talk to Cal about that, than again he might want to kill me with some knife he has hidden on him. On another note Trowa called earlier and said he'd be back soon, yay. I guess I'm also writing in you right now because Kiley got tired of playing every card game we knew like a hundred times. Well that's all for now.  
  
Duo out.  
  
As soon as Duo closed his diary ("journal") the door to his room opened, although he wished he could share a room with Trowa the teachers said too many kids were requesting room switches and that it was too much paper work and that there would be no more unless it was for a good reason.  
  
'Guess sharing a room with your boyfriend wasn't a good enough reason'  
  
"Hey Duo" said Trowa as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey love" said Duo as he watched Trowa blush.  
  
"Have you seen Quatre anywhere? I need to ask him if he got the answer to question ten on the homework.." Trowa took off his shoes and jacket and laid down on the bed next to Duo letting his arms slide over and around Duo's torso.  
  
"No, but I got C" said Duo as he stretched out like a cat would. (I love cats)  
  
"Good enough for me." Trowa laid his head on top of Duo's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"So how was it at home?" asked Duo as he let his fingers slide up and down Trowa's back, sometimes it was nice to switch off like this.  
  
"It was ok.......I told my sister about you and she sort of wants to meet you" said Trowa looking up at Duo his green eyes begging Duo to say it was ok. He was close to his sister so it meant a lot to him that she knew.  
  
"I guess it's ok so when......"before he even got a chance to finish his question the door was opened up and in walked a tall girl with brown hair.  
  
"How's right now?" said Trowa.  
  
"Trowa I cant believe you just took off like that you don't just leave your sister down stairs I had to ask Quatre where your boyfriends room was!" right behind Trowa's sister stood Quatre waving at both of them and apologizing at the same time.  
  
"Duo that's my sister Catherine, Catherine this is Duo" said Trowa sitting up as did Duo.  
  
"Hello" said Duo getting up and shaking her hand.  
  
'damn she's got a grip on her' thought Duo.  
  
"So Duo why didn't you come over today? Are you ashamed to be with Trowa?" Duo's eyes went wide and shook his head no " are you afraid of what our parents will think?" Duo shook his head no again "are you afraid of what they'll do to you?" he shook he head no again " are you afraid of what I'll do to you?" Duo nodded his head vigorously up and down at Trowa's sister.  
  
"Kathy will you stop that your going to scare him away"  
  
"I thought that was her tactic trait?" Quatre looked at Trowa who scowled "what she did the same thing to me!" said Quatre quickly trying to defend himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This chpt wasn't that great in my opinion. But I guess it's just leading into the future events to come.  
  
One: Been watching way too much Fruits Basket! 


	7. Pain in memories leads to insight in lif...

{Ok this is for all of those who just skipped straight to the 7th chpt. I actually replaced chpt 6 with a REAL chapter. So um.....you might want to go back and read it if you already haven't. /ps. I ended up just taking Angry Blood Sister's advice, she's right thus the continuation of the fic!/ HEY I just figured out I'm a indecisive procrastinator! Not cool Now enjoy the fic.}  
  
When The World Stops Turning  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After hours of what seemed like an interrogation more than a meeting Trowa's sister, Catherine, finally left. Duo felt like he was some spy being questioned for information the whole time and all questions were how he felt about Trowa; there were even threats being made on his life that if he ever hurt Trowa in any way shape or form she'd kill him. Catherine was kinda scary, but other then that she seemed like a pretty nice, extremely protective sibling, almost made him wish he had a protective brother or sister like her, almost.  
  
"Hey Trowa, do you know how lucky you are?" asked Duo as he ran his right hand up and down Trowa's back.  
  
"Very" up until this point there has been no real obstacle keeping them apart.  
  
"Oh, before I forget again, I got a note or letter of some sort from Heero he............."  
  
"Where is it? What did it say?"  
  
"You're not jealous are you?"  
  
"It's not me, I'm just curious as to what it is that person wants with someone he hurt."  
  
"Well either way here read." Duo handed Trowa the note and watched his face.  
  
Dear Duo  
  
I want to apologize for doing what I did and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for doing what I did and take some time to consider being with me again. I know you're with Trowa, but I think that we can make things work if we just give it a chance. Please think about it. Love Heero  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"That's because you know he wants to work things out now."  
  
"I bet he even consulted a dictionary for all the apologetic words, but Duo..................."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not the kind of person to jump back and forth like that. Besides I want to talk to Heero about Cal and see where that relationship goes because it seems that Cal really likes Heero and wants to be more than just fuck buddies."  
  
"You barely realized that?"  
  
"I'm not very perceptive Trowa."  
  
"Sadly I recently realized that."  
  
"You're cruel."  
  
"No just truthful" there was a knock on the door, both Duo and Trowa looked at it for a second.  
  
"No bodies (bodies?) in at the moment leave a message after the tone.........BEEP." said Duo as he grabbed the blanket on his bed and covered his head.  
  
"Duo that's not nice, can I come in please? I've got a friend I want you to meet."  
  
"Who's the friend?" asked Trowa as he pulled the blanket off of Duo who started to tug on what little of cloth he had left in his hand.  
  
"Oh, hey Trowa............I wanted to introduce Duo to Relena that 's all."  
  
"Well, can you wait a sec while I settle a score?" said Duo still trying to get the blanket back from Trowa who looked like he wasn't trying very hard to hold the blanket captive.  
  
"Umm...............?" was all they heard from behind the door. Meanwhile in the room Trowa managed to twist the blanket in a rope like fashion and was wrapping it around Duo's wrists.  
  
"Trowa this isn't funny at all." Trowa just smiled and Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Um............I'm sorry I had no idea I would be interrupting" said Quatre with a smile on his face, the girl next to him had a smile just as bright on her face and waved at the couple on the bed.  
  
"Hello my name is Relena Darlian it's nice to meet you." Said Relena as she extended her hand in order to shake Duo's. It took him a second to finally take the twisted blanket off his writs.  
  
"Um...... Hi I'm Duo" said Duo smiling and shaking her hand in the process.  
  
"Well he's actually much more attractive than I'd thought he'd be from your description." Whispered Relena to Quatre who just smiled in return.  
  
"I had no idea you were coming back yet, I thought you were going to be in England for two years?" stated Trowa subconsciously wrapping an arm around Duo's waist and pulling him closer to his chest.  
  
"I was, but then I missed everyone so much, which reminds me have you seen Heero I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him since I left?" suddenly the room seemed to become tense.  
  
"Uh.........no haven't seem him once all day." Said Duo as he got up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut Relena asked a question that had arose in her mind.  
  
"What was that about? I've never seen someone so blatantly angered by a simple question before in my life, besides Kiley." Quatre looked at Trowa for a brief second then Trowa spoke.  
  
"Heero sort of used Duo, but now he kind of wants him back." Said Trowa staring at the bathroom door while fingering the blanket beneath him slowly tracing the patterns.  
  
"I see," said Relena looking pensive for a brief second then spoke once more. "I need to see Heero. Tell Duo I said it was nice meeting him and that I hope we get a chance to get better acquainted later on." Then she left in search of Heero.  
  
Duo slowly walked the long corridor on the boys wing of the school trying to gather his thoughts. He first wanted to talk to Cal, sure there was a bit of hostility between them but he was a little on the hopeful side of getting past it all. He needed to approach Cal in a manner less like himself maybe? No, but what was he going to ask him? He already knew Cal liked, no, loved Heero beyond anything obviously, but Heero didn't? Maybe he should just go talk to Heero first?  
  
After a few minutes of walking he found himself outside again. He decided that fresh air might help him think better. Off in the distance he could hear murmuring, since there seemed to be no one else around he just figured that maybe these people wanted to have a private conversation and he was just about to just up and go when he heard his name. That's when he opted for listening.  
  
".......can't believe you would do something like that! What happed to the Heero I use to know in Junior high? What happened to all your moral ethics? And again Duo! That poor innocent boy, I know I barely met him but still I feel really bad for what you did to him."  
  
"Duo is anything but innocent!"  
  
"Hey!" ducking quickly behind the bush in front of him Duo covered his mouth and prayed for them not to notice it was him who just shouted. Parting the bush leaves in front of him he slowly peered at the pair just a little far off turning back to their conversation/argument.  
  
"Anyways, have you even taken into consideration how Cal feels?" asked Relena pushing back a stray strand of hair from her face as she let her gaze wonder towards the school windows.  
  
"No, why the hell would I? I don't see any need to." Stated Heero turning his head to get a look at what Relena was staring at.  
  
"Damn it Heero because he loves you, he's always loved you!" for a second her eyes were wide, as if she hadn't meant to say that. Heero had a similar one only he conveyed the emotion of complete surprise.  
  
"He what?" asked Heero with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Shit, yes Heero he loves you he always had, since he met you!"  
  
"But that can't be right we're friends."  
  
"No, that is not how you perceive it. Honestly Heero don't tell me you never caught on to that?"  
  
"Well I knew he liked me, but............"  
  
"I really shouldn't have said anything at all." She said in an almost regretful tone.  
  
"I need to go," Said Heero as he took off "I have a report due tomorrow." He finished before he was out of ear shot.  
  
For a few seconds Relena stood there in the Garden quietly before she said shit and then left.  
  
Duo was just about to get up from his crouched position behind the bush when a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump then tumble to the ground in shock.  
  
"Sorry...............didn't mean to scare you." For a moment Duo thought he was seeing things, but then realized he wasn't.  
  
"Um........hey Calmerinin, what're doing here in the garden, scaring people?"  
  
"Heero and I were supposed to meet each other here, but he took off when I saw him in the hallway. He said he had a paper to do, but the strange thing is we both have the same classes and none of them asked us to do a report. I think he's trying to avoid me."  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Duo as he sat up and looked at Cal's painful state.  
  
"Like you don't know, I saw you listening to them and their conversation. Hell I was listening."  
  
"Wait why did you apologize to me?"  
  
"One: for yelling at you earlier, Two: for being an ass to you constantly, and Three: scaring you right now."  
  
"Oh, I see. Cal?" Cal looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I don't think he likes me back."  
  
Later on in the day  
  
"I swear it's not as bad as it looks honestly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Look he's having problems and he can't go back to his room because his roommate is the source of his anxiety. I brought him back here and then he fell asleep, so I thought this was a good opportunity to take a shower to relax. That brings us to here the present moment..............which is now technically considered the past."  
  
"Duo this is like fraternizing with the enemy, this is foreign affairs and we have no business in them! Get him out now! Please!"  
  
"Trowa have a heart will you?" there was a knock at the door and both boys became quite for a moment, then Duo went to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" questioned Duo.  
  
"Kiley!" both Duo and Trowa looked at each other then Duo opened the door.  
  
"Sorry, were we being loud?"  
  
"Unintentionally I'm sure, but yes. And I thought it would do good to tell you that half the student body can hear your argument."  
  
"That can't be good."  
  
"Well thanks Kiley, bye." Said Trowa as he shut the door only to hear a knock on it again. Quickly he opened the door saw who it was then closed it just as quickly.  
  
"Don't do that! Who was it?" yelled Duo.  
  
"Nobody!" yelled Trowa then noticed the look on Duo's face then caved in, but was still yelling "Just Relena!"  
  
"Err.........Trowa!" yelled Duo as he opened the door to find Relena still standing at the door, but with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Oh my, did I come at a bad time?" asked Relena in a bewildered tone.  
  
"No, it's okay Trowa's just jumping to conclusions and wants Cal to leave."  
  
"Cal's here?" asked Relena walking into the room next to the bed Cal was laying on.  
  
"Why were you looking for him?"  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to him about Heero, but since he's sleeping I guess I'll leave him be."  
  
"If you wont make him leave I'll drag him to his room."  
  
"Trowa I understand how you feel but Cal needs to be around people who care. He's got no one to talk to." Said Duo attempting a sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Heero" stated Trowa.  
  
"He can't go to Heero, Heero's why he's this way at the moment." Said Duo with a stubborn look on his face.  
  
"Fine" sighed Trowa.  
  
"Do you two have to be so loud?" came Cal's voice from the bed.  
  
"Oh hey your awake, cool. Relena wants to talk to you." Said Trowa.  
  
"About what?" asked Cal lifting an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Heero" stated Relena.  
  
"Ummm sure whatever, Duo?" said Cal looking at the floor as he tried his shoe laces.  
  
"What?" asked Duo.  
  
"Do......can you come to?" asked Cal looking at Trowa.  
  
"Sure no problem there was a few things I wanted to clear up and ask you anyways. Don't worry Trowa I'll be back soon ok?" said Duo looking directly at Trowa as the other two left the room.  
  
"Ok" said Trowa in a soft but compelling voice.  
  
As the three of them left Duo's room they became quite in the short distance to Heero and Cal's room. Cal opened the door and let them in, Duo noticed that the room didn't look that much different than it did before besides the fact that there was another bed in it. Cal sat on his bed and Relena grabbed the chair that was nearest to her while Duo merely stood.  
  
"So?" implored Cal.  
  
"I'm sorry, I told Heero something I should have left to you." Said Relena looking unusually guilty.  
  
"It's ok , if you hadn't told him he might have never known. And you Du........" Duo had accidentally knocked over Heero's English book and reading a paper that had fallen out of it. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh just reading something Heero wrote that seems quite interesting actually."  
  
"Duo it's wrong to read other peoples things." Stated Relena as she got up and stood next to Duo so that she could read it as well. Cal stood and walked over to the pair by Heero's chest. And began reading the folded paper.  
  
I missed spending time with him, listening to the sound of his voice. I guess in a way he reminded me of my first. He was so full of life and held so much worth in me. And when he had to move away it sort of took its toll on me. In the beginning we wrote each other everyday, than weekly, then letters were sent monthly, which ended abruptly with nothing, I still wrote though. Even now I still write, but I think he moved on from me ,like Duo has, but if I hadn't hurt Duo the way I had we'd probably still be together. Love was a feeling I was never use to before. I so rarely felt it that the mere thought of it seemed foreign to me. God what's wrong with me?  
Now on to the issue of Cal, I mean seriously I knew to an extent that he liked me, but I never knew that he loved me?! But I guess it should have been obvious, what with the way he so willingly spread his legs for me.......... wait that was a bit harsh, I just mean that he was willing to bend so easily to my every need that I took it as he was as needy as I was. I had made the mistake, that he had the same views on sex that I did. One: it felt good, Two: it made you forget things you didn't want to remember, and Three: the experience in itself was amazing. The last one is actually just a different version of reason one.  
I bet if I were to compare Duo and Cal to each other I'd still want Duo, but he would never want me back. And the problem with Cal is that I just can't see Cal in a romantic sense at all. To me, he has always been a friend who had the same interests as me. It turns out his interests was me. And I would date Cal, but I don't want him to feel as if I'm settling for him, I honestly don't know what to do. I remember my mom telling me once that when your brain can no longer do the thinking, let your heart choose, but she never got the chance to tell me what to do when your heart could not decide.  
Mom I miss you (((((((  
  
Duo stared at the paper then looked at Relena who barely finished reading it.  
  
"I forgot that his mother had passed away." Said Relena as she refolded the paper and placed it back in Heero's English book. Cal looked at them both for a second and spoke.  
  
"I remember Heero's mother, she was a very nice woman, and actually the only other mother I can compare her to is mine and well she was nicer than my mother could have ever been in her entire existence." Duo looked at both Cal and Relena for a second then decided to ask Cal a question.  
  
"Cal your mother, what was she like?" thought he wasn't quire sure Cal would answer him he hoped that Cal held enough confidence in both he and Relena.  
  
"My mom........why?" for a second Duo could swear he heard fear in Cal's voice.  
  
"Well I was just wondering......"  
  
"Well don't wonder damnit, it's none of your fucking business!" both Duo and Relena jerked back. Cal's eyes seemed to widen as he realized what he did. "I'm sorry it's just a touchy subject with me."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have asked" said Duo standing up.  
  
"No it was a legitimate question. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."  
  
"Um......Cal you wouldn't mind telling us about it right now would you?" asked Relena "I swear we wont think badly of the situation or you I promise."  
  
Cal looked at Duo as if to make sure Duo's feeling reflected the same as Relena's. Then he walked over to his bed and sat down and then laid flat on his back hands covering his eyes then smoothed them over his head. After consoling himself mentally he took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
"My mother, she's a very beautiful woman, but that's about it. Nobody knows how she really is. In public, whenever we went out together, as a "family" she would smile that false smile of hers and speak in a tone more foreign than friendly, at least to me that is. At home she was, is a completely different person. She hits me yells at me.........she does thing that parents........mothers ........shouldn't do to their kids, to me. I hate going home, so I try to stay at Heero's house as often and long as possible." Cal's eyes were red and he kept wiping at his eyes to try to and keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Does Heero know?" asked Duo walking over to Cal and sat right next to him on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, that's why during the summer Hero basically lets me live at this home. His mother was such a loving and caring person, she so willing had accepted me into her home and heart. I really wish my mom was more like Heero's mother had been when she was alive. Sometimes my mother comes over to his house drunk and tries to take me back home with ere. Usually hero ends up calling the police and I end up cr..........crying for most of the night."  
  
"What about your father?" asked Relena with a worried look on her face.  
  
"He treats me just as bad as Mom does."  
  
"Cal? When you said your mother did things she shouldn't do , what did you mean by that?" asked Relena piecing together what she knew would be his answer, but wanting only to confirm it before she spoke of the matter more freely.  
  
"The most logical term I can think of is sexual abuse."  
  
"Wait, no ones ever done anything about it?"  
  
"Everyone is too afraid to because father is such an influential man in our town."  
  
"I don't see why though, I mean come on it's wrong no matter who's doing it."  
  
"I'd say you were right, but the fact that there is no evidence to prove what she had done to me doesn't help. Nobody believed Heero, that or they just didn't want to be on the end of any law suits for stating a "lie". Everyone thought my mother was some kind fucking god damn saint, I hater her and my father both and I hope that they die a horrible painful death!"  
  
The door opened and all three of them turned their heads towards the door to see who it was. Heero stood at the doorway and stared at the three of them for a moment. He let his eyes wonder around the room for a second then walked in shutting the door behind him. Cal, Duo, and Relena watched as Heero placed a bag in the closet and then walked over to his drawer and opened it taking out a red T-shirt, a pair of Khaki pants, and black shoes. The three continued to watch as Heero walked into the bathroom then turned their heads back to each other as soon as Heero shut the door.  
  
Both Duo and Relena stood up and looked at Cal.  
  
"Right now I think what you need to do is just talk to Heero and just straight out tell him how you feel."  
  
"I would, but damnit Duo! He still loves you, love, do you hear me LOVE!"  
  
"Ok, ok, how about when he gets out of the shower you, me, and Heero just all sit down together and.............talk." Duo glanced at the bathroom for a brief second then placed his gaze back on Cal. "What do ya say?"  
  
"Thanks........" Relena placed a hand on Cal's shoulder as if loaning him some of her strength/ courage, then left wishing both luck as she closed the door.  
  
"Do you think there's anyway to convince her that we talked to him?" asked Duo, but all he got from Cal was a simple shrug of the shoulders. So after five minutes of waiting the bathroom door opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I'm most sincerely sorry for like being me and not updating in like forever!  
  
Please don't hate me...........  
  
And thank you all for reading, sadly I don't know when I'll be able to update next. But I'll try just as long as I know people are reading this.  
  
Sev-chan out! 


	8. New beginings & That's Life

When The World Stops Turning  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trowa sat in Duo's room reading a book called "The Rhythm of Life" by Matthew Kelly, (1) he found it left on top of Duo's desk. So far it was a very interesting book about discovering who you are, and becoming the best version of yourself you could be or at least that's what it seemed like to him, he never even knew Duo read those kinds of books. He was about to turn to the next page after reading an interesting bit about Billy Joel when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, hey Trowa, have you seen Quatre?" asked Relena still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh....no, but where's Duo?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well he's with Cal in his and Heero's room, it seems that they're going to all sit down and have a well deserved chat." Said Relena a bit hesitantly at first.  
  
"What!?" said Trowa loudly.  
  
"I was afraid you'd react like that. Look like I said, they're just talking so you have nothing to worry about. Cal's always been sensible and Heero should be willing to hear both of them out. So before you jump to quote unquote "the rescue" let them try to work it out themselves alone and together. Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Sighed Trowa in defeat "and Quatre's in the Library."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know where he was at?" Said Relena with mock anger written on her face.  
  
"I just remembered where he was at right now, anyways I think I'll go with you. I don't think I can just sit here anymore. I've gotten too use to being around groups of people."  
  
"Curtsey of one Duo Maxwell I suppose." said Relena tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she and Trowa passed by Cal and Heero's room. "You sure have changed Trowa."  
  
"I guess so..............and for the better." Said Trowa descending down the stairs, he paused for a second and glanced back at the door to the room in which Duo was currently sitting in, then kept walking.  
  
"That's for sure. You were always so quite and always seemed depressed. Glad to know that someone was able to finally bring out this happy side of you." You could hear Relena's voice start to grow lower and lower with each step down the stairway.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the aforementioned room of Heero and Cal. Duo, Heero, and Cal were all just sitting, or standing in Heero's case, quietly waiting for someone other than themselves to start off the other wise "civilized" conversation that they were suppose to be having at this second.  
  
"Well?" asked Heero finally getting tired of waiting. "I've somewhere I want to be, so make this quick."  
  
Cal turned to look at Duo hoping that he would say something first, but seeing the stern look on his face made him realize that Duo wanted him to tell Heero how he felt before they got any further into anything else. So taking a deep breath Cal spoke.  
  
"Heero, I love you........." Cal knew that he was putting himself out there to be hurt, but it would be better to hear Heero say it then to read it.  
  
"And you want what from me?" asked Heero raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Damnit Heero just tell him!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Look what do you want me to say?!" yelled Heero back at Duo, but staring directly at Cal.  
  
"How you feel Heero, what you're feeling right now, this very moment." Whispered Cal dropping his gaze towards his clasped hands and Duo stood next to Cal and placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder and gripped lightly. Heero glared at Cal for a brief second then his expression went back to a state of impassive blankness. Slumping his shoulders in a quite defeat he grabbed a chair from the desk in front of his window and placed it right in front of Cal. Placing his hands together on top of his legs he let his head drop and then spoke.  
  
"I really don't know what to say other than..............well it's just............I can't see you in a romantic way. I'm so sorry Cal." Cal looked directly at Heero, Heero also was staring straight into Cal's eyes not wavering.  
  
"Can't we at least try? Or is it because the person you really want is Duo?" Heero looked at Duo whose expression he couldn't gauge at the moment and then nodded.  
  
"Heero I think," Duo paused for a second, feeling awkward now that Cal had brought up Heero's feelings. "well really what I want to say is, nothing is going to make me leave Trowa for you, nothing. And I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything it's just, what would ever make you think I'd willingly want to after what you did?" Duo could see the quick flash of hurt that passed Heero's face.  
  
Heero started to fiddle with his fingers for a second looking down at his feet from between his legs, "I guess, just hoping against hope. Look, Duo people make mistakes and I made a huge...........ginumbis," he gestured with his hands for a brief second and continued to fiddle with his fingers again. "extremely dumb mistake. I'm only human and I can't help what my instincts are."  
  
"Wait, your instincts are to vindictively hurt other people Heero?!" said Duo with the vaguest hint of anger.  
  
"NO! It's just............God why is it so hard to say these kinds of fucking things? It's just, Duo I love you, I honestly fucking love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you the way I did. I never meant to hurt anyone, ever.............. ever. Especially you, Duo, no one and I mean no one has ever meant this much to me in quite some time. I just didn't realize how much you really meant to me until after I.........." Heero stopped fiddling with his fingers and had them clasped together and was staring out the window. Duo just rolled his eyes and turned his head and saw the look on Cal's face. The poor boy looked about to cry, hell even Heero looked like he wanted to cry. Shit the guy couldn't even finish his damn sentence.  
  
The three of them just stared off into a general nothingness trying to piece together there own thoughts. Not really wanting to start up the conversation again, all three just let their minds go blank, from time to time only momentarily listening to hear if anyone started to say things. Duo couldn't help but wonder what Trowa was doing in his absence and wished that he could bring himself to leave, but for some reason he knew he would feel bad if he did. Cal kept trying to figure out a way that would make Heero realize how much they needed each other. Heero on the other hand was at a lose, he wanted Duo-that he was sure of, but he kept thinking about the way Cal kept looking at him in that certain way. It made him think back to the times when he'd find Cal curled up in his bed after obviously crying himself to sleep. God he felt so awful, here Cal was pouring his heart and soul out to him and all he could do was reject him.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bell ringing throughout the entire school.  
  
Duo not knowing what it was jumped up and ended up somehow tripping over, arms flying about him. Heero quirked an eyebrow in Duo's direction letting a slight smirk grace his lips. Cal looked at Heero and then turned his head in Duo's direction on the floor and tried not to laugh. Duo was wide eyed and was staring every which way.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" yelled Duo from his place on the floor near the bed.  
  
"It's a lock down Duo." Said Cal helping him up.  
  
"Don't tell me your previous schools never had one." Said Heero getting up and looked out the window and saw all the students that were around running franticly towards the direction of a room and quick at that. If he remembered correctly half of the school had been locked out the last time they had one.  
  
"No, I've never even heard of it before." Then the door to Heero's room opened and closed quickly as two boys, namely Kiley and Wufei, entered and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Well it's definitely been a while since they've done one of these now hasn't it?" said Kiley smiling/laughing.  
  
"Bathroom." Growled out Heero pointing to the bathroom.  
  
"But I don't have to pee." Said Kiley moving away from the door.  
  
"Shut up, you know what he meant. Now lets go." Wufei just grabbed him by the writs and dragged him in the direction of the lavatory slamming the door and locking it behind them. Wufei took root on top of the toilet seat and Kiley sat on the edge of the tub.  
  
Finally the lock-down bell stopped ringing. Kiley looked at Wufei and smiled then looked down at his feet suddenly nervous by the fact he and Wufei were in a room alone together. Wufei had always usually made a habit of always having someone else around or near them, like if they were in his room the door would always be open.  
  
"Kiley?" said Wufei with this contemplative look on his face.  
  
"Yes Wufei?" said Kiley smiling still hoping it would cover his nervousness.  
  
"I've been thinking recently, very, very recently and well I've been mulling over, you know, debating over something in my mind..............you like me right?"  
  
"Um........is that a trick question?" asked Kiley playing with a strand of his hair feeling his throat start to tighten, he swallowed hard trying to push that lump in his throat down.  
  
"Kiley." Said Wufei in a warning town.  
  
"Yes damn it, I do!" he got up and slid past the curtain and crawled into the tub pulling his legs up to his chest and draping his arms around them while resting his chin on his knees.  
  
"Kiley!" said Wufei pulling the curtain open so that he could see Kiley.  
  
"What!" yelled Kiley jerking his head to the side so that he was facing the tiles and not Wufei's over powering gaze. "look if you're going to finally tell me to get lost I will, just don't yell at me for being utterly stupid and pathetic for liking someone who would never like me back ok?"  
  
"That's not what I was going to say." He paused trying to gather up enough guts (A.K.A. nerve) to say what he was about to say. "Look, let me just say that this isn't going to be easy for me to admit, but I might be starting to get over Sally. Yes, the unthinkable has happened and I've come to my senses, and I realize being different isn't always easy............so Kiley I want you to help me." He jumped into the tub and in front of Kiley, placing both of his hands on his checks and made Kiley face him so that he was staring directly into his eyes. "Help me be different Kiley, with you."  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you're asking ." said Kiley feeling awkward for the first time in his life.  
  
"I beg to differ." whispered Wufei as he awkwardly brought their lips together in an attempt to create a romantic ambiance and give Kiley better understanding of what he meant.  
  
On the other side of the door Duo stood there trying to listen to their conversation after hearing Kiley yell.  
  
"You know Duo it's wrong to pry into others live like that ." said Cal leaning against the closet door, Heero just nodded to Cal's statement.  
  
"Well then what am I doing here then?" asked Duo throwing his hands up gesturing to the "vast expanse" of room.  
  
"You're involved in what's going on." stated Heero sitting down on the chest in front of his bed while leaning against the foot board of the bed and crossing his arms.  
  
"Look I don't know if either of you realize this, but you're made for each other. I mean seriously, you both remind me of a poem I read back at my last school especially the part where it goes "I'm desperate, you're alone, we're alike," it goes on from there but I'm not explaining it. But honestly, both of you need to open your eyes. Heero we're not meant for each other, and hey the sex was great, there's no doubting that on my part, but there was nothing else coming from you, just lust. I don't know what else to tell you, except I'm sorry it couldn't work out , no wait, I take that back. I'm ecstatic that it didn't work out, if it wasn't for you I'd have never gotten to be with Trowa so you know what Heero, thank you." Said Duo as he smiled and quickly hugged him and stood near the door and unlocked and opened it, looked both ways and ran out to his room.  
  
Heero just stared at the door with this longing look in his eyes. He looked at his feet for a moment then Cal spoke.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to leave the room yet."  
  
"Uh....ha ha....." Heero shook his head and smiled briefly. Hearing a slight choked back sob sound he looked up at Cal to see him crying. "What's wrong Cal?!"  
  
"I don't get it, why, why don't you want me the way you want him? What's so defective about me that you don't want to see me in that way? Heero I love you, me, not him, me............god Heero you've meant everything to me for so long, you've been my world. I can...........I don't know what I'm going to do, if you can't love me back like this. It hurts Heero, I feel like I'm dying Look at me, see me Heero I'm right here...........I'm on the verge of not caring anymore. Lets just go back to how things were just...............just continue to sleep with me, use me, I don't care! So long as I still get to be in your arms at night. And I know this is going to sound corny, but please Heero, catch me before I fall!"  
  
"Cal, I don't think it could be the same. I couldn't just use you knowing how you really felt. I have more respect for you then that, you know how much that would end up hurting you in the end? And you know that's the kind of thing that leads to physiological damage."  
  
"Well I think I'm pretty damn well past that! But Heero tell me, why can't you love me!!"  
  
"Because I'm afraid to!! I can't stand the thought of losing another person who means this much to me. I've already lost my mom, I don't want to lose you.............because if I lost you this way, I'd know it was all my fault."  
  
"Heero you aren't going to lose me." Cal stepped in closer to Heero and wrapped his arms around him letting his arms warp around Heero's chest and rested his chin on Heero's head while they both just stared out the window.  
  
"Give me a reason to believe you." Said Heero hooking his hands around Cal's arms and leaning his head into Cal's chest.  
  
Cal tilted his head over so that he could see Heero's face. "Because you're the only person who matters to me." he saw tears start to make their way down Heero's tanned cheeks. "You're the only person I've ever dream of when I'm sleeping." He could feel Heero's body start to shake. "'Cause you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Whispered Cal.  
  
"Cal this isn't how I wanted things to end up..................." Cried Heero shutting his eyes tightly.  
  
"I know Heero, I know." Said Cal wrapping his arms tighter around him.  
  
Then the bathroom door opens and out walks Kiley and Wufei. Both Heero and Cal turn their heads and watch as the two boys make their way to the door, they could barely make out the blush on Kiley's face and they could definitely make out the smile on Wufei 's face. And just as Wufei was about to close the door behind him and Kiley he paused and looked at they pair by the window and said with a smile still on his face.  
  
"Being different is scary." Then promptly closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Duo quickly unlocked his bedroom door and stepped in. " Please spend eternity with me, I'll spend it with you, but will you spend it with me?"(2)  
  
"Duo you're not supposed to leave a room when there's a lock down in precession."  
  
"Holy shit you scared the crap out of me.!"  
  
"Great use of your vocabulary, Duo."  
  
"I know ain't it?" smiled Duo walking over to his bed and laying down on his back.  
  
"Isn't it."  
  
"Is What?"  
  
"Never mind. So how did it go?"  
  
"What.......oh yeah, well it went pretty decent if you asked me"  
  
"And if I didn't ask you?" said Trowa as he took root next to Duo on the bed and started playing with his bangs while he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"It went kinda bad, at least for the other two Heero said that he couldn't love Cal because he couldn't see him romantically, which is complete crap if you ask me. Meanwhile Heero was still trying to repent and profess his love for me; while Cal seemed to get angrier by the fact that Heero, I guess, just couldn't let go." Duo closed his eyes.  
  
"Wow that is kind of bad." Trowa turned on his side and looked at Duo. "So what do you thinks going to happen?"  
  
Duo shivered slightly as Trowa's breath ghosted across his face, he shifted so that he was now facing Trowa. "I guess we just hope they work things out in the end."

* * *

-A Month later-  
  
"I can't believe you forgot the frosting ."  
  
"Sorry Duo." Said both boys standing in front of Duo.  
  
"Anyways it was all Heero's fault, he was the one who took forever in the bathroom. I even told him that we still needed to pick up the frosting, but he said he didn't want to be late." Heero glared at Cal.  
  
"That's ok, I think I can manage to rectify this situation." Said Duo smiling. "Cal you go put the gift on the table outside with the others, Heero go to the fridge and pull out the cream cheese and whip-cream and I'll get the bowls. We're making our own frosting."  
  
"Do I even want to know how you came up with this idea?" asked Heero sifting through the contents of the fridge, finding the desired objects he pulls them out and puts them on the counter next to the mixing bowl.  
  
"My mom, we didn't have a lot of money when I was younger so we had to work with what we had." Said Duo pulling out the mixer and handing it to Heero, Cal walked in just as Duo unwrapped the cream cheese. "Come here Cal, I want you to put double of the whip-cream into the bowl while Heero mixes it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to go outside that's why." said Duo smiling and quickly left the kitchen to go outside into the backyard.  
  
The entire backyard was decorated nicely, it was Trowa's birthday and he wanted it to be perfect; since it would be the first the both of them would be spending together. He got Trowa's sister and Relena to help do the decorating, while Trowa's parents provided the food and took Trowa to go pick out his gift. Everything was going smoothly, Wufei and Kiley brought the cake mix and drinks, Relena and Catherine did the decorating, Quatre had provided the decorations that they both picked out, and Heero and Cal were "supposed" to bring the frosting, but that was no big setback all they were waiting for now was Trowa and his parents to arrive.  
  
It actually surprised him that after Heero and Cal got together, Trowa seemed to get along better with the pair. Trowa still didn't get along too well with Heero, but as long as Cal was with Heero everything was fine.  
  
"Duo a car just pulled into the driveway." Said Wufei tying a balloon and throwing it in no general direction.  
  
"Heero, Cal, bring the cake out quick and put it on the table." Called Duo straitening the table cloth.  
  
"Duo relax everything's perfect." Said Relena placing a bowl of punch on the table. Cal and Heero both come out carrying the two layered cream cheese whip-cream cake and placing it on the table. Five seconds later Trowa and his parents come through, his parents are covering his eyes.  
  
Everyone was so quite-  
  
Then they uncovered his eyes-  
  
"Surprise.!" Yelled everyone.  
  
Duo walked over to Trowa and wrapped his left arm around his lovers shoulder and brought him to the table. Kissing Trowa quickly on the cheek Duo whispered to him.  
  
"Happy birthday Trowa."  
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss." cheered a small group of teens opposite them of the table.  
  
"I doubt his parents need to see that."  
  
"His parents got a camera just for the occasion!" called Catherine smiling widely.  
  
"Want to give them a show?" whispered Duo softly into Trowa's ear causing the other boy to shiver slightly.  
  
"You always have to do something extravagant don't you?"  
  
"You bet." Said Duo turning Trowa's head and kissing him softly on the lips then deepened the kiss.  
  
"Gee you two I know we said kiss, but if you're going to do that go upstairs." Said Kiley laughing.  
  
"If you say so!" said Duo pulling Trowa into the house with him.  
  
"Duo wait!" called Catherine and Relena going after them yelling about having to cut the cake and opening gifts, sans the fact that they were at Trowa's parents house. Duo felt it couldn't have gone better. 

END

* * *

One: It's a book I've been reading. It's really good too.  
  
Two: That's a poem I wrote last summer called "Destined to be" and just because I feel like it here is the complete version of it. ( I really have nothing better to do, so yeah anyway here it is.)  
  
Destined to Be  
  
To know someone from childhood,  
To love someone from childhood  
I know you, I know you, you know me?  
I love you, love you, you love me?  
Devoted as I am to you  
Devoted as you are to me.  
I see you, I see you, you see me?  
I need you, I need you, you need me?  
I've given my heart to you,  
But will you give your heart to me?  
I'm desperate, your alone, we're alike,  
Please spend eternity with me;  
I'll spend it with you,  
But will you spend it with me?  
  
XXXX  
  
A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the fic! And I hope that now that I'm done with this one I'll be able to finish some of my others, which I hope some of you go and read, please?  
  
And as always Review, Review!!  
Sev-chan out. . 


End file.
